Games
by Inverse Particle
Summary: AU. Smut! Sora x uke!Riku  It all started on a school night. Riku overhears Sora and Kairi's nightly 'activities' and gets consumed by lust for the first time. When Sora catches the boy, things get a little ... messy.   A Work-In-Progress!
1. Chapter One : Windows

Hey all, IP here. I'm glad some people really found 'Game Time' enjoyable, despite the ... sticky content.

This here is going to be my project for the next few weeks, I'll try to update a chapter a week. This being the first.

Much like 'Game Time,' this story is going to be **very dirty. Sex, smut, panting, reluctancy, jealousy, and broken hearts. There will be a lot of Yaoi with a dash of Hetero. Be warned, you may need something at hand to help clean up and _personal messes _that may come up when reading.**

Pairings for this Chapter : Sora x Kairi, Sora x Riku

R&R! Enjoy!

-IP

* * *

**_Chapter One : Windows_**

"S-Sora!"

It was another Tuesday night. A school night Riku was plugged in. Headset on. Mouse DPI set to ultra-sensitive. Everyone in his _World of Keycraft _raid group was getting ready to slay a dragon the size of the moon. Still, he could hear everything coming out of his neighbor's room.

"Sora, what if someone h-hears us?"

It was a girl. Kairi. She lived across the street from Sora and Riku. She was like an older sister to Riku, but now he'd probably turn beet-red if they made eye-contact.

Sora's room window was only a mere 5 yards away. Riku heard the 'schlick' -ing sounds , the soft pants, and the low groans.

Riku's face was flushed. His pajamas bottoms pitched a tent. He slowed his breathing and bit his lip; he wanted to hear more.

"Ngh... Sora, s-stop... We can't..."

Riku heard Sora's low chuckle and smiled to himself. He could just imagine Sora's goofy grin.

Sora leaned in close to Kairi's ear. She was sitting in his lap. Completely naked. His fingers danced over her trimmed red muff down to her throbbing pink button.

"Can I put it inside you?"

Riku's face grew even hotter. His eyes were glued to his monitor but he wasn't focused on anything in particular. Riku couldn't sit still anymore; he quickly shuffled to his bedside window.

"I-I don't know Sora..." pleaded Kairi. The uncertainty in her voice was being masked by her breathy moans.

"Please Kairi... can't you _feel _ how hard I am?" cooed Sora, as he pressed his clothed erection at Kairi's dripping entrance.

"C'mon Kai, look how wet you are" added Sora, holding up his fluid covered digits; the moonlight causing them to glow.

"...Fine, but please not so ro-" A ringing cut off Kairi's raspy response. It was a cellphone.

"H-hey mom! Yeah, I'm just at Sora's. We're... just watching a movie is all. Oh, I'm out of breath because I l-left my phone in the k-k-kitchennn..." exhaled Kairi. She was on the phone while Sora began to grind his clothed member against Kairi's soaked orifice.

"Alright, I'll be home. Bye. Bye! Ok, I'll see you in like 3 minutes!" Kairi hit the End Call button on her touch-screen phone.

"Really Kai? You can't just leave me like this!" pouted Sora. With earnest sadness in his eyes.

Kairi began to redress herself. "I'm sorry, mom sounded really angry. You know how she gets when I come home late on a school night." Kairi frowned. She adjusted her school uniform skirt. Juices trickled down the inside of her thigh and shined in the moonlight.

She walked to Sora and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow during lunch period." She left with a wink but her half-lidded eyes, sweaty brow, and rosy cheeks told another story. "Later Sora."

"Later Kai'" sighed Sora. As he heard his front door close, Sora turned to gaze at his friend's shrinking form from the window; her scarlet hair slowly leaving his field of vision.

Sora shifted on his bed and was immediately reminded of his strained erection; the shift had caused his cock to press against the fabric of his pants. He needed release. He needed it now.

"Fuck." hissed Sora, pressing his palms against his face.

Yet, a dim blue light pouring from Riku's room broke his focus on Kairi. Sora heard the dull hum of Riku's PC and some ... light panting?

Sora smirked.

* * *

Riku was still mentally replaying Kairi's vocal performance. 'She was on the phone...' thought Riku as he continued to stroke himself.

His pajamas were by his ankles. His wireless headset became a neck ornament. His left hand was wrapped tightly around his throbbing member. Pre-cum oozed out from the tip, coating his pale fingers. He bit his lip hard and shut his eyes. Riku's cheeks became flush at the thought of Sora's hard cock going in an-

Riku felt a sudden shift of weight on the bed and warmth spread across his legs. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped.

Sora was in front of him, straddling his lower thighs. Riku's face burned red, tears began to well up at the corner of his eyes. Riku's mind was racing. 'Should I be ashamed? Scared? Why am I cry-'

"Hey Riku." Sora's voice cut through his thoughts like a scalpel. It was low and husky, like a whispered growl.

Riku tried to open his mouth, but Sora's finger was pressed against his lips.

"I won't tell anyone Riku. This is between us friends." replied Sora, with a mischievous smirk and an extended pinky.

"Promise?" asked Riku, his was shaky, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared. He tentatively presented his pinky.

"Yes, Riku, I promise." Sora hooked his pinky around Riku's and shook softly.

Riku smiled. Sora has taken note of Riku's attitude when he's around him. Riku absolutely beams when Sora's around. Even in this weird situation, its no exception.

"Now then. Can I watch?" asked Sora, plainly.

"Please? Here, lets get you more comfortable." Sora closed the window and shifted the curtains. His moved in closer to Riku. Sora was now face to face with Riku. His skilled hands quickly unbutton Riku's pajama top and threw them off to the side.

"W-Why do you want to watch me?,' stammered Riku, who attempted to cover himself; feeling vulnerable in his naked form. Sora quickly shot out his hand to stop Riku's hands.

Sora smiled softly. Then his eyes filled with something Riku has never really seen before. Sora was being serious. Riku swallowed hard.

"I-Is this something you do w-with other people?" questioned Riku. His mind was a mess. His best friend caught him masturbating, and now he wants... to watch?

"Hey, I provided the 'inspiration' to this 'experiment', Riku. I know you were listening." Sora's face was so close to Riku. Riku's face only grew hotter and his eyes were shut tight. The tears at the corners of his eyes were threatening to fall. There was a certain slyness to Sora's tone.

Sora leaned in and began to whisper in Riku's ear : "So just grab your cock and play with yourself already.'

Riku felt the boy's hot breath against his ear. He quickly tilted his neck as to shy away from it, but to no avail as Sora just moved closer. Sora's clothed crotch rubbed against Riku's erection; the glistening ooze began to seep into the clothing.

"Hngh!" Riku was just about to come from the friction alone.

Sora then wrapped his hand around Riku's. He guided the boy's hand and wrapped it around his weeping member. He began to shift Riku's hand up and down.

"Haaa..." Riku began to moan.

Sora spat on the head of the engorged organ and began to pump faster. Riku's face was starting to feel hot from the constant flow of blood to his cheeks.

Sora let go of Riku's cock, sat back, and smirked. Riku was still pumping his erection; completely lost in the sensation. His eyes fluttered closed, his brow furrowed, and the sweat on his forehead began to shine in the moonlight.

"Look at me." commanded Sora, with a stern tone.

Riku tentatively opened his eyes and was immediately met with Sora's piercing blue orbs. Sora's forehead was pressed against Riku's. Riku inhaled deep, drowning in Sora's cinnamony-chocolatey scent.

Riku's face was just burning hot. He was doing something so _wrong_ in front of his only friend. Something so _indecent._ Yet, he was enjoying every last second of it.

Sora basked in the sight : Riku's lips were parted; thick drool was spilling out of the side of his lip. His soft, uneven moans combined with his rose dusted cheeks made Sora's cock even harder. The fact that the shy-struck boy was having trouble keeping eye-contact just made Sora smile.

'Cute,' thought Sora.

Sora leaned into the boy's ear and whispered : "Go ahead and cum for me Riku. I _need_ to see the cute look on your face when you let everything _go._"

Riku's mind went blank. His vision became blurred He felt his hot seed spread from the base of his erection to the very tip.

"Haaa..." Riku's seed sprayed out in thick ribbons, completely coating his small fingers and his stomach. Some of it managed to just stain Sora's tie and dress shirt.

"Good boy Riku," cooed Sora. Riku finally began to come down from his climax. His vision began to focus. 'This was actually happening. I just _touched _myself in front of Sora,' thought Riku. He suddenly felt more naked and even more embarrassed. Before Riku could even move, Sora's hands shot out at both sides of his head. Sora's palms collided with the wall behind Riku, sending a dull thud throughout the room.

Sora's eyes were focused; intense. Riku felt scared, shaken to the very core. Sora's hand darted out and seized Riku's wrist, lifting his cum-covered hand within both of their line-of-sight.

Sora began to lap at Riku's limp fingers. "You made quite the mess, Riku," smiled Sora, revealing his usual toothy grin, causing Riku to relax a bit.

"But," Sora's grip tightening on the boy's wrist "the face you made was so cute I just _have_ to see it again." Sora then seized both of the boy's wrists and planted them firmly above his head with one hand.

"S-Sora w-what're you doing?" questioned Riku, his voice still shaky from his orgasm.

Sora quickly maneuvered himself off of Riku in order to push the boy's legs up, propping his knees up and allowing better access to the boy's taut hole.

"Relax Riku, you're gonna _love _this," said Sora, still maintaining unnerving eye-contact with the nerve-wracked boy. Sora placed his index finger into his mouth, using his tongue to get it as lubed up as possible. Riku's eyes were glued to Sora's mouth, focused on the attention the digit was receiving.

The saliva-coated finger was dripping; a thick thread of saliva connected the digit to Sora's smirking lips. Sora lowered his hand, the slick digit began to dance along the tight entrance; tracing wet circles around it.

Riku groaned as the warm, moist digit began to massage his virgin hole. Sora's finger began to prod at the hole; entering ever so slightly and quickly withdrawn. Riku's eyes shut tight, unable to keep a decent look on his face while being bombarded with such intense physical sensations.

Sora licked his lips, "Adorable,"the only word whispered into the boy's ear.

Sora's finger was now slowly penetrating the boy's wet cavern. Sora's long digit entered oh so slowly, allowing Riku to feel his hole being stretched by each individual knuckle.

Sora then playfully wagged his finger inside of the boy, causing a brief caress against Riku's virgin prostate.

Riku's breath hitched and he began to melt. The sensation inside caused a slow, steady stream of warmth to flow from his prostate throughout his entire body.

The boy was now Sora's bowl of melted butter. "S-Sora p-please don't ...!" Riku's own sticky hands tightened, the sensation was so different; his entire body began to shake.

Sora began to pump his finger even faster, smiling to himself as he saw Riku's trembling knees.

Riku's eyes were now half-lidded, the strain on his furiously shut eyes finally caused him to relax. 'It feels so... incredible,' thought Riku, as he looked down to see Sora's slick finger going in and out of his saliva-shined entrance.

But then suddenly it all stopped, Sora with drew his hand and began to unzip his pants. Riku's eyes followed Sora's hand to his own pants.

Sora drew out his own throbbing erection. Riku's eye's widened and cheeks flushed a deeper scarlet.

Sora then began to rub the tip of his throbbing cock against Riku's wet entrance. Teasing it, prodding it gently. Riku's head began to swim as the scent from Sora's manhood hit his nose. Riku gazed down and saw Sora's hand slowly stroking his erection, the tip was just flush against the wet ring of muscle.

Sora clenched his teeth, closed his eyes, and erupted. Streams of thick, white, fluid shot out and covered Riku's twitching hole. Riku gasped as he felt each hot stream coat his entrance. Sora's hand kept milking his still erect organ; squeezing out every last drop of the hot fluid.

Sora relaxed his entire body and let his weight flow forward. The boys' foreheads were now pressed together; their sweat covered skin acting as a sealant. Their eyes were locked. Riku's face was still beet-red, still entirely bewildered to what just happened.

Sora was just beaming, his pearly white smile further enhanced by the moonlight seeping through the window's closed curtains.

"S-Sora, why did we... what did we ...?" asked Riku, eyes still filled with confusion and rapture.

Sora got up, zipped up and buttoned his pants. He straightened his tie and fixed the buttons on his shirt then quickly hopped next to Riku. He leaned in close, making sure to brush his nose along the nape of Riku's neck as he made his way up, finally stopping at the boy's ear.

"This is a secret Riku, between us, 'kay?" cooed Sora, as he looked Riku up and down.

"You should take a shower, too."

The boy was splattered with cum. A mixture of Sora's and his own. The boy's now released hands were gently clutching the thick comforter on his bed, which was also stained with thick ribbons of cum. Sora felt his pants tighten at the sight of the boy's cum covered cavern, but alas, Sora bit his lip and made for the window.

Riku was still panting, not knowing what to do.

"Alright," replied Riku, weakly. He couldn't bring himself to make eye-contact with the older boy. What had just happened was hot, nerve-wracking, stimulating, erotic. But it still felt so _dirty._

Riku looked up to see Sora with one leg planted upon the window sill. Sora looked back and with a smile announced :

"I'll be back tomorrow, to _play _some more."

All Riku could do was blush and nod.

With that the impish boy darted out of the window, deftly landing on the tree branch that divided both houses, finally vaulting and landing inside of his own room.

Riku just sat there for a bit, the cum in he valley of his butt was still warm. Riku tentatively reached down and collected some on his fingers and brought them back up to eye level. After feeling the now-cooling fluid on his fingers, he decided to get up and go to the shower.

The boy lapped at his fingers and blushed at the taste. He felt his heartbeat kick up as he thought about waking up tomorrow.

* * *

A blooming relationship between two boys or just one life-changing series of sexual experiments? Stay tuned kiddos.


	2. Chapter Two : Bombs Away

Yo! Here's chapter two! Not a lot of yaoi but definitely full of smut. This chapter introduces a few familiar faces. Enjoy!

This chapter includes some heavy Sora x Kairi + Voyeur!Riku

* * *

**_Chapter Two : Bombs Away_**

Sunlight pierced the darkness of Sora's room. The alarm clock blared an annoying high-pitched tune. It was 7 AM. Oh boy. School starts at 8.

Sora yawned, threw his limbs out and twisted like a fish out of water. Sora got up and made his way towards the bathroom. The knob was stuck. It was locked. Sora groaned and began to claw at the door like a cat.

"I'm in here spaz!" shouted his brother, Roxas.

"Alright alright, just hurry up," grumbled Sora, as he made his way back to his room. He tore the curtains aside and inhaled the Fall air. Crisp and cool.

Sora smiled. In the window in the next house was Riku. The boy was unbuttoning his pajama top. The garment hit the ground, revealing smooth milky white skin, much like the boy's hair. Sora found himself staring; studying the lithe boy's movements.

Riku glanced at Sora, turned beet-red and quickly closed his curtains.

"Good morning to you too," sighed Sora, smirking to himself.

* * *

Riku was nervous. No, that was an understatement; Riku was going insane.

How was he going to face Sora at school? How was he going to face him... ever? Riku's cheeks got redder and redder as he recalled the events of last night. His comforter and bed sheets were still stained with last night's "fun."

"Well, it's not like I have any classes with him," thought Riku, aloud. Sora was a junior, a third year student at Destiny Preparatory whereas Riku was but a freshman.

Riku glanced at the clock on his nightstand; 7:45 AM! "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

He quickly tugged on his black uniform pants, black shoes, straightened his tie and raced down the stairs. He deftly lunged for his bag and keys and slammed his front door shut before darting out of the doorway.

Before he could leave his front lawn a shout pierced Riku like an arrow :

"Yo Riku! Need a ride?" it was Axel, another upperclassman. He was sitting on his red muscle car, smoking a cigarette. Roxas, Sora's twin brother was standing next to him, eating a piece of toast.

"Sora said we should wait for you, he's just grabbing some breakfast." added Roxas, taking another bite of his toast.

Riku felt himself smile, recalling memories of earlier times.

Sora has always been looking out for Riku since they were young. Sora was that reckless, fun seeking kid who was willing to help anyone out, even complete strangers.

Riku was the aloof, solitude appreciating boy who seemed to be way to mature for his age. Sora was into swimming races, mock-sword fights, and wrestling in the sand. Riku just read books about lands and countries faraway from the islands they called home.

Despite their vast differences in personality, they became close friends. Sora would always get into trouble while Riku would use his proper etiquette to bail him out. Riku always thought of Sora as the older brother he never had. But now, he thought of him as the perverted brother who should never be let into the house.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Riku, as he climbed into the backseat of the car.

Roxas climbed into the passenger seat while Axel was already revving the engine in the driver's side. Sora was leaving the house now, closing the door behind him and checking the locks while holding a piece of toast in his mouth.

Sora finally made it to the backseat of the car and smiled as he saw the boy. He quickly tossed his bag into the back of the car and hunkered down next to Riku.

Riku tried his best not to pay Sora any heed; his eyes remained glued to whatever he could see from his window. However, Sora snaked his arm around the younger boy's back, grabbing his waist and reeling him closer. Riku gasped as they made contact.

Sora's scent invaded the boy's mind like a drug. Cinnamon and chocolate. The previous night's events came rushing back. Riku's cheeks were already beginning to flush.

Sora leaned down towards the younger boy's left ear, deliberately breathing as slowly as possible; hitting the boy's sensitive ear. He drew his hand back just a bit in order to gain access to the back of Riku's pants. Sora slid his hand in and squeezed the boy's soft bottom.

Riku was panicking. The two older boys in front were in a heated conversation over some skate team and it's products while blaring hardcore music. He wanted to shout but at the same time he didn't know what Roxas and Axel would actually do. Would they slap Sora's hand and call him a pervert? Would they even care?

"Meet me in the guy's locker room at 4:15," breathed Sora "I should be done with practice by then."

"I-I don't know Sora, about what we did last night...," replied Riku, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"It's what _friends_ do. We _are_ friends, right Riku?" questioned Sora, as he groped the boy's butt once more. Riku let out a stifled gasp and nodded hard.

"Good," replied Sora "don't be late." Sora then disengaged from the boy and sat on his side of the backseat.

Axel pulled into the school's parking lot and luckily found a spot. As the boys began to get out of the car, two girls approached the car

"Yo Sora!," exclaimed Kairi, getting everyone's attention. It was Kairi with her close friend, Naminé, a quieter, blonder, and angelic girl. Naminé stood back a distance and opted to wave to everyone. Naminé happens to be the head of the art department, student division. Some of her works are actually in the Twilight Town's Museum of Modern Art. Awfully nice, super talented, and cute-to-boot. Definitely a girl to bring home to mom and dad.

Sora and Kairi shared a series of wet kisses, leaving everyone around them feeling a bit out of place. Riku's cheeks flushed at the sight; all he could remember was her moaning from the night before.

Sora and Kairi were the "it" couple. Sora was the star soccer player for Destiny Preparatory's soccer team, _The Mighty Mouses_. Kairi was the school's prized concert pianist; her name could be seen approximately 77 times when looking in the school's trophy cabinet for the many musical ensembles and competitions she's dominated. Although both of them were quite famous in their own right, Sora and Kairi weren't the types to let it go to their heads. Sora was cute and popular while Kairi was stunning and talented. A match made in heaven?

"Erm, so yeah, I'm gonna go head to the cafeteria and try to sell some stuff...," coughed Axel, feebly trying to cut the awkward sexual tension in the air. Axel, the resident bad boy of the school. You know the guy your parents warned you about? Well Axel makes that guy look like an angel. Axel is a talented arsonist, con-man-in-training, drug dealer, thief, and 'mafioso' member. If there's anything you need, Axel's your man. The only reason why he hasn't been kicked out of school yet is because he just so happens to be the faculty's weed connection. Go figure.

"Nami and I are gonna drop our shit off in the art room...," said Roxas, as apathetic as possible.

Roxas. Sora's twin brother. Roxas keeps to himself and usually just skates around the outside of the school, even during class hours. Roxas had a mysterious air about him; a boy of very few words with piercing cobalt eyes. Due to his nonchalant way of carrying himself coupled with his skating prowess, Roxas has quite a number of female followers. In fact, the Roxas Fanclub was an officially listed club within the school. Roxas allegedly leaves a trail of broken hearts where he goes. Rumor has it that he's also a member of a clandestine group of upperclassmen who run the social scene behind the school; the very same group Axel is part of.

Riku frowned at the sight of Roxas and Naminé leaving. He was left alone, watching the couple make out. Riku opened his mouth to say something but just opted to leave the two.

* * *

Riku had his head down on the cafeteria table; attempting to doze off. Of course he sat in the corner of the cafeteria, away from everyone else. Riku was completely anti-social. Sure, he spoke to people in school, but they weren't necessarily his friends. Acquaintances sure, friends? Definitely not. Riku really didn't click with anyone in his classes. Then again, he never gave them a shot. The only things that interested him were video games, foreign countries, and Sora's cock pressed against hi-

Riku sat up with as a shock went up his spine. 'Did I really just think that?,'Riku mentally cried. Riku pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to head to the bathroom to throw some good old cold water on his face. 'That should straighten me out,' thought Riku.

Riku checked his cellphone, it was only 12:15, the school's lunch period ended at 1.

'Might as well go the scenic route,' thought Riku, lazily heading up the stairs to the school's top floor. The bathrooms furthest away from the cafeteria were always the cleanest.

Riku neared the heavy door to the boy's bathroom. He nonchalantly pushed the door open; without over exerting any unnecessary force. It was just a door after all. The door swung closed, barely even making a sound. Riku wanted to dart over to the sinks but instead he was treated to a very _familiar _scenario.

"F-fuck Kairi, you're r-really good with your mouth" rasped Sora. Riku quickly ducked towards the wall adjacent from the doorway. 'In school? Really? These kids are like freaking rabbits' mentally shouted Riku.

Riku peeked from behind the wall. The two culprits were at the sink furthest from the wall, Sora's hands on the sink kept him from sinking as Kairi's body was pointing towards the doorway, as if revealing itself to anyone who might step through. Kairi was squatted down with her legs spread. Her shirt was unbuttoned revealing a perky set of breasts topped with pink nipples, her spread legs allowed her access to her dripping wet snatch that was topped with a very well trimmed triangular patch of red hair. In her mouth was Sora's erect cock and in her dripping entrance were her own fingers.

Riku felt his face redden at the sight before him. This was his first time seeing a girl actually naked, and it was Kairi of all people, arguably, fuck it, THE hottest girl in school.

"Feel free to cum anytime you like, I owe you for ditching last night..." said Kairi, her voice low and full of abandon. Her eyes were half-lidded, the bridge of her nose and cheeks were painted with a pink flush. Her lips were wrapped around the head of Sora's cock while her right hand stroked the engorged organ. "You can cum anywhere you want..." added Kairi before she went back to her ministrations.

With that last oh-so-lewd comment, Sora blew his load. Thick ribbons of white erupted from the swollen head of his cock, splashing against her face and her jerking hand. The hot gooey mess finally settled down and began to drip onto her breasts. She looked up at Sora and pouted. "Great, what a waste," complained Kairi as she began to lap up the cum on her hand and lips.

Riku was now pale, well, _paler__, _as all the blood in his body made it's way to his throbbing organ. Riku was feeling light headed just from watching the whole spectacle. He slowly turned for the door and left as quietly as he had entered. Riku's steps were slow and tactful; each step caused his straining erection to rub against the soft cotton of his boxers. He didn't know how to feel. Seeing Kairi like that really got him _stimulated_, yet why does his heart feel so heavy after seeing Sora?

Riku shivered. He was truly scared. Scared because deep down inside, he was just couldn't wait for 4:15 to roll by.

* * *

Is Riku slowly being drawn in by his molester/best friend? Is he ever going to tell anyone about Sora and the activities they perform together? Isn't Kairi just the _best_ girlfriend ever?

Next chapter : Riku meets up with Sora in the boy's locker room. Oh. Boy. Expect a lot of... erm, smut.

Also, if anyone has any pairing requests, in regards to girls (Kairi, Namine, anyone else etc.) shoot me a message!

Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter Three : Up, Up, and Away

Hey guys. Here it is. Chapter 3.

**Warning** : **Lots of smut this chapter. Seriously.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three : Up, Up, and Away_**

Riku's head was still spinning. 'Hormones blow,' thought Riku as he walked down the corridors to his last class; art. Riku clenched his jaw. Why was he feeling so angry? So... hurt? It's just Sora and Kairi having a little fun with each other. 'They're going out, so of course they're going to be doing some _intimate_ _things_ with each other,' pondered the boy.

'I should just go home. Sora's just messing with me. He has Kairi. He has all the release he needs,' thought the boy with a warm wetness stinging the corners of his eyes. 'He doesn't want me. We should just stay friends and forget this ever happened.'

WHAM!

Riku's thoughts were interrupted as he landed flat on his butt. "Watch where you're go-,"

Riku quickly held his tongue. It was Naminé, who was also on her rear end, surrounded by art supplies and sheets of paper. Riku really didn't _know_ her, but rather _knew of_ her.

Roxas would always drop her name in conversations.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," said Naminé as she began to dust herself off.

From the angle he was at, Riku had direct visual access to Naminé's lacy white panties.

Riku shook his head, dispelling anymore unnecessary impure thoughts and hopped up to his feet. He extended his hand out to the disheveled girl.

"Thanks Riku," said Naminé as she began to gather her scattered belongings. With a puzzled look on his face he asked : "You know my name?"

"Yeah! I saw you this morning with Roxas, Axel, and Sora," explained Naminé "...and you're also in six of my seven classes." The girl was smiling softly.

"O-oh right," responded Riku , "I'll help you with your stuff." Riku had no idea that she was in that many of his classes. 'I'm so observant it hurts,' thought Riku, with dry sarcasm. Riku bent down and began to collect the various colored pencils, markers, and sheets of paper.

"So do you always come to school with the guys?" asked Naminé, making small talk.

"Not at all. Today was sort of an impromtu thing. But I've been neighbors with Roxas and Sora for my entire life." The silver haired boy gathered more and more sheets of paper, making sure not to crumple the sheets or smudge the artwork.

"Really? I guess you guys must be pretty close then," remarked the blonde

"You're so lucky..." added the blonde, under her breath.

"Sort of. I guess. Kinda? It's hard to explain really. I usually hang out Sora most of the time but its not like Roxas is a stranger or anything. Roxas is always doing his own thing." The boy was already picking up the thirteenth sketch, the stack of paper in his hands was getting thick.

A lot of them were sketches. Portraits even. Many of them were uncolored but possessed similar traits : short, spiky hair, piercing blue eyes... Riku came to the sudden realization : all of these were drawings of Rox-

Naminé sprang up and snatched the sheets of paper from Riku's hands, interrupting his train of thought. Naminé's face was cherry red. The look in her eyes was a mix of shock and sadness. Riku had never seen anyone look so sullen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look. I just wanted to help," said Riku with tangible sincerity, "If it makes any difference I think they're amazing."

Naminé just stood there looking at the ground with the now crumpled sheets of paper against her chest. "I l-like him, but I just don't know how to tell him," confessed the girl, "I'm afraid of ruining what we already have."

"Do you think I'm weird?" asked the blonde girl, still looking down.

"Aren't we all?" replied the silver haired boy with a smile, "We all have that special someone in mind but not the words to tell them. Some people just do different things to cope with it."

"Like draw them a thousand times." said Riku as he handed her the rest of the collected materials; he was trying to make a joke.

Naminé giggled, "Thanks Riku." They both began to walk to their classroom.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. It's not like I have any friends" replied the boy without the tiniest hint of sadness in his face.

"I'll be your friend," said Naminé as she held out her pinky finger, "but you absolutely have to promise not to tell Roxas. Ever! Even if he tortures with unspeakable acts of horror!" Her cheeks still retained a pinkish glow.

Riku smiled and locked his pinky with the girl's.

"Promise."

* * *

Sora was lazily observing the soccer team run up and down the practice field. As Captain, he oversaw every drill, kick, block, dribble, and squabble. He looked down on the clipboard in his hands, rechecking attendance. All he really wanted to do was hit the showers and wait for a certain someone.

"Heads up!" shouted one of the strikers, accidently sending the ball speeding towards Sora.

Sora yawned, sidestepped the ball slightly only to kick it back with enough force to send it into the face of the kid who just called "heads up" without looking away from the clipboard. Sora might seem lazy, oversexed, and a bit mischievous, but there was a reason he was Captain of the soccer team.

"Sorry dude!" exclaimed Sora with a guilty look on his face. "Bring it in guys! You've got assignments."

The boys shuffled to the side of the field where Sora was standing. Sweaty, dirty, blue uniforms came together like a blob of blue mud.

"Alright, Pence, you need to be more up-and-up on those goals. We're playing Twilight Academy next week and I really wanna put Seifer in his place. Shut out victory; we're not giving them a single goal, got it?"

The round, brown haired boy nodded, his eyes glinted with determination.

"Tidus, stop being such a douche bag and pass the ball once in a while! Hayner is always down the field before you. If you can't get a shot don't 'mailman' it, just fucking pass it!"

The sandy blonde blushed and nodded.

"Wakka. You're cool."

The orange haired boy jokingly flexed his muscles in front of the rest of the team, earning him a tirade of mock-insults. Sora continued to go over the faults and strengths he observed from today's practice, making sure to address each one.

"Alright guys, hit the showers. Today's on me : I'll clean up the nets and balls." The cinnamon haired boy began to something down on the clipboard just one more time as the rest of the team walked towards the locker room.

Sora wasn't really reading the clipboard. He was listing different sexual activities he wanted to try with his best friend. Judging from the 'data' on his clipboard, Sora wanted Riku to drink his cum everyday before going to school, once during his free period just after lunch and one more time before going to bed. Just for good measure.

'I wonder if I can make him call me Master Sora?' The boy was now smirking.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Psst! Roxie!" Roxas was in the back of the school, headphone over one ear as the other hung off the side of his head. He was currently replacing the bearings on his skateboard with a rusty screwdriver on an abandoned lunch table. The pest trying to get his attention? A certain redheaded delinquent.

"We got orders from the top, Xemnas decided we need some stuff to sell so we're supposed to 'clean out' the locker rooms," said Axel, while brandishing a rather large pair of lock clippers.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" asked a clearly unimpressed Roxas, still popping the old bearings out of his wheels.

"Anything worth anything : mp3 players, cellphones, jewelry. Oh and if we're gonna 'clean out' the girls' side, we can steal some sweaty panties and gym clothes. I know a few kids that would kill for a pair of Nami-"

Roxas darted his hand out, the screwdriver now resting firmly against Axel's Adam's apple.

"Kidding Roxie! Sheesh!" Axel was now chuckling as Roxas lowered his weapon.

"It wasn't funny." Roxas went back to handling his wheels. "How much money do we need to bring in?" asked Roxas, with a stern look in his eyes.

"Well the boss wants us all to bring in at least two hundred fifty munny per member, so between the two of us, just a smooth five hundred," explained Axel as he lit up a cigarette.

Roxas let out a sigh. The group they were part of, the XIII, were a bunch of thieves. We steal from the rich and deliver to party going teenagers. The XIII would steal, sell to pawn shops and then buy drugs, alcohol and condoms and throw raves in an abandoned warehouse just a few miles from Destiny Piers. The warehouse being an object of myth and mystery to those who've never been coined it with the name 'The Warehouse That Never Was."

"Well, we could hit the boys' locker room today. The soccer team is usually the last team out; Sora is always gone by 4:20 the latest" noted Roxas, still tinkering with his skateboard.

"So lets get in there around 4:25ish and be out by 4:45. In and out. No one will know."

said Axel, being oh-so-optimistic.

"Can't. You're going in solo. I'll get the girls' locker room while you clear out the boys' side," replied Roxas, with a serious tone.

Axel chuckled. "Awww, Woxie-poo afraid that I'll steal his girlfriend's pan- GUH FOH!"

Roxas' elbow was driven deep into Axel's gut, causing the redhead to cough up his cigarette.

"It'll save us time if we hit both locations at the same time. Besides, if either of us is caught the whole fiasco will tip off whomever isn't caught," explained Roxas with his elbow still firmly planted in the redhead's gut. In reality, Roxas just wanted to make sure no one else would steal Naminé's panties. Especially not Axel.

"G-good idea Rox, I-I'll meet up with you at the hideout afterwards. Text me if anything goes down," wheezed out Axel, who was now clutching his stomach. Roxas was already walking away.

* * *

"Shit." The silver haired boy cursed to himself. It was 4:25. Ten minutes late and counting. 'Would Sora even mind? I mean it's only ten minutes, I'm sure he won't be mad... right?'

Riku made his way down last flight of stairs to the basement floor of the school. The cafeteria, locker rooms, and storage rooms were all located on this floor. Riku walked down the main corridor, en route to the boy's locker room.

Riku swallowed hard. He was sweating. Riku couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out. The hallways were empty, allowing the sounds of his footsteps to bounce off the halls in loud echoes. Of course the halls would be empty, school lets out at 3:00 everyday and extra-curricular activities, like clubs and sports teams finished up around 4.

Riku finally made it to the boy's locker room. It was dark and steamy. From what he could see from the doorway, there wasn't anyone in the room. Riku bit his lip hard.

'Should I go in and look for him? Maybe he went home? Maybe I can just walk away now...' thought the boy, nervously. He took a few steps inside and felt his body heat up.

Steam was still in the air. The walls were sweating, a byproduct of the showers at work.

"H-hello? Sora?" The boy was stammering, he can't tell if hands are sweaty or just covered in steam. He inched forward slowly. 'Why am I so scared?,' thought the boy.

Just as he reached the showers something lunged for the boy.

Riku was slammed against the lockers. Tan skin covered in beads of water, rock hard abs and a towel wrapped around a slim waist. It was Sora. His usual chocolate spikes were hanging low; weighed down by the water. Sora's eyes were captured the silver haired boy's attention. Riku's mouth was open but nothing came out.

"You're late." The chocolate haired boy's tone was stern, demanding. His eyes were piercing, filled with something Riku couldn't describe. Anger? Lust? Sora's hands blocked any possible escape; they were planted firmly on the lockers, trapping the silver haired boy.

"I'm s-sorry, I-l-I just lost track of time," explained a shaking Riku. His knees began to tremble; he'd never seen Sora like this. Riku's face was burning red. Here he was, trembling before his best friend, his half-naked best friend in the boy's locker room.

"Friends shouldn't keep each other waiting," interrogated Sora, as he traced his hand lazily down Riku's cheek, "right?" Sora quickly discarded the boy's tie; beginning to make quick work of the buttons on Riku's shirt.

"S-stop it. Please Sora! W-wait!" Riku tried to push Sora away but to no avail; Sora had height and body strength on Riku. Riku's head was still swimming from the impact to the lockers. Riku couldn't help but notice Sora's defined body; chiseled abs, pectorals, and biceps. Not overly muscular or beefy but definitely defined.

"Aww, c'mon Riku. You owe me for making me _wait._" Sora's eyes were now half-lidded, his voice was low and husky. Just like last night.

'Is this really happening to me?,' thought the silver head boy, now shirtless, blushing, and panting. Sora seized both of the boy's wrists, finally fed up with the boy's futile retaliation. He began to lap and nip at the nape of the silver haired boy's neck.

"Hngh!" Riku bit down on his lip, trying to stifle any involuntary moans that would just fuel Sora.

Sora deftly maneuvered the boy's wrists, planting them in a familiar spot : above the boy's head, effectively restraining him. With his now free hand, Sora decided to slip it under the boy's pants. He felt the bulge under his hand and groped the boy, feeling the soft fabric of the boy's boxers. Sora got tired of the foreplay and shucked the boy's pants and boxers right to his ankles.

Riku felt exposed. Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"W-why are you doing this to me? Y-you have Kairi don't y-you?" All Riku could do is just stare at the boy, wondering if the Sora he knew before even existed or if it was all just a facade from the start. The Sora before him was lewd, demanding, and degrading.

Sora chuckled. "Kairi's a real bore nowadays, despite whatever you saw in the bathroom," cooed Sora, directly into the boy's now red ears.

Riku's tear soaked face was now burning cherry red. "That's right Riku, you think I wouldn't see you?" Sora was now gently kneading and groping the boy's forming erection. "You like watching Kairi and I don't you? Hell, you almost got off just _listening_ to us." Sora was just smiling, as if the things he just said were as normal as discussing the weather.

"N-no!" The silver haired boy shook his head in defiance. Sora just moved in closer so his mouth was just a hair's breadth away from his ear. "Maybe it's not 'us' you like watching." Sora heated whispers were hitting Riku's ears, making his entire body feel hot.

"Maybe it's just me." Both of the boys eyes were locked for a brief moment; unable to stand the eye contact, Riku tried to look away, anywhere.

"Do you like me Riku?" Sora let go of the boy's wrists and let them fall to his sides. Sora moved closer to the boy, their foreheads touching. Sora closed the distance; their lips just millimeters apart.

"I asked you a question, Riku." Riku's trembling became more apparent. He bit his lip and nodded hard. The tears in the corners of his eyes slowly ran down his cheeks. He just couldn't find the words for it but he wanted Sora so _bad._ He wanted to be wanted by Sora.

Riku's knees finally gave out, causing him to slide down the rows of lockers, crumpling to the floor. Sora just smiled and pat the boy on the head.

"Just how much do you like me? I mean don't you think you're being just a bit insensitive to everything, Riku? Kairi and I have something great going. I'm not gonna just leave her. I'm going to need a _demonstration._ Just _how much_ do you like me?"

Riku looked up with wanton eyes. Sora then let the towel around his waist fall, revealing his hard erection. Sora took a step forward; his erection now pressed up against Riku's face, the shaft flush against the boy's cheek, close enough to brush against his eyelashes with the tip going beyond the silver haired boy's hairline. The tip was oozing with pre-cum that dripped down the magnificent length and onto the boy's face. It had to be at least eight inches long and was quite thick.

Riku could feel the organ against his face throbbing; the scent coming from Sora was intoxicating. He could get addicted to this. Really _addicted_. Riku understood what Sora wanted. Just before he could begin his ministrations they were interrupted by a loud crash. Riku turned around quickly, his heart was pounding. Someone else was in the room.

'We're dead, so dead!' Riku shut his eyes in shame, his mind was racing and heart was pounding.

"It's okay Riku, it's just Axel." Sora seemed really calm about it.

"J-just Axel? W-what if he tells someone!" Riku was about to cry, he felt humiliated and vulnerable.

Axel, on the other hand, was all smiles. "Sweet, I got all these goodies _and _a show," taunted Axel, holding an open duffle bag filled with mp3 players and cellphones.

Riku was blushing, his hands were trying to cover his exposed body but he didn't know where to begin. Sora could care less, it wouldn't be the first time Axel had seen him naked; they used to have physical education classes together in sophomore year.

Sora and Axel were also pretty close, I mean Axel pretty much lived at the house ; being Roxas' best friend and all. Sora and Axel still went about gallivanting during post-game soccer parties. Sora had even gotten Axel laid on more than one occasion; the chocolate haired boy was a charmer, who could blame him?

"Don't mind him Riku, he won't tell anyone." Sora sounded confident, even turned around to give Axel a high five. "Right?"

"Sure sure! Lips are sealed. Just as long as you let me... _participate_," said Axel with a wink and perverted grin. Axel stood next to Sora and unbuckled his 'VIII' belt buckle and dropped his pants, revealing his rock hard cock; it's hilt covered in red hair that matched the boy's head. His erection just as big, if not bigger than Sora's.

Riku looked at Axel's erect cock and then back at Sora, eyes filled with a combination of confusion and nervousness.

"C'mon Riku. Do it for _me._" Sora was taking full advantage of the boy's puppy love.

Riku grabbed both of the boys' cocks, his fingers barely able to wrap around them. He took Sora's throbbing organ and began to lap at it. After finally coating the tip in a glaze of saliva, Riku switched over to Axel's and delivered the same treatment. Riku felt the hot velvety flesh flush against his tongue. He transitioned back to Sora's cock and took it into his mouth. He felt the veins along the organ; feeling each heated throb against his tongue. He rolled his tongue over the entire organ, getting it nice and slick.

It was thick, almost too big for the boy's mouth. Sora placed his hand on the boy's head, steadying himself as he began to gently thrust in and out of the boy's small mouth. Sora would withdraw his cock from the boy's mouth just to see the thick strands of saliva connecting him to Riku's mouth. Axel grew impatient and prodded Riku's cheek with erection. Riku complied and took Axel's length into his mouth.

On the other hand, Riku's head was in a haze. The smell, taste, and feel of Sora in his mouth was overwhelming. The feeling of the older boy thrusting into his mouth made him feel warm inside, almost happy to know he was making Sora feel good.

"Look at me while you suck Sora off," said Axel, voice low and filled with lust. Riku complied to the older boy's wishes, he looked up tentatively and locked eyes with those intense green orbs that made him blush. Riku began to bob back in forth in time with Sora's thrusts. Axel smirked at the sight : Riku on the floor, hands on his knees, looking up with his huge teal eyes with a cock going in and out of his mouth.

"H-here it comes, Riku," rasped Sora as warm, wet heat enveloping him sent him over the edge. Riku felt a hot ribbon of cum hit the back of his throat and coughed, allowing Sora's now free, organ to dump it's hot reserves onto Riku's face. Riku gasped as he felt the hot fluid drip down from in between his eyes down past his nose and onto his upper lip.

Axel was at his limit as well, shooting his heated load all over Riku's already cum stained face. However, Axel being taller than Sora, his white hot ribbons landed in Riku's hair and forehead, dripping downward.

"Sheesh Riku, you were supposed to swallow that" replied a beaming Sora. "Here," Sora and Axel were now nudging their still erect cocks against Riku's cheeks, leaving sticky smears of cum, "clean us up."

Riku blushed at the command but immediately complied, taking the glazed tip into his mouth. He sucked hard, drawing the rest of Sora's cum out of the velvety tip and down his throat. It tasted like the cum Riku licked from his fingers last night. This was Sora's taste. He then switched over to Axel, drawing the leftover cum from the boy's shaft. Axel tasted very differently from Sora.

'I guess everyone tastes differently,' thought Riku as he blushed. 'It's like I'm comparing it to different ice cream flavors.'

Suddenly Axel drew back, his cock leaving Riku's mouth making an audible 'pop.' Sora seized the white haired boy, carrying him bridal style deeper into the locker room. Riku was still in a daze; before he knew it, he was sitting Sora's lap, who was sitting on a bench in front of a-

"M-mirror? Why!" Riku's hands were covering his eyes, smearing the cum into his face and matting his hair onto his sweaty, sticky, cheeks. He just couldn't look at the mirror right now; he couldn't face himself in the mirror.

"Heh, good thinking Sora," commented Axel as he begun delivering kisses on the left side of silver haired boy's neckline.

Sora wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, bringing his soft cheeks flush against his wet erection. The boy gasped and relaxed his hands, giving Sora a chance to attack the boy's neck, leaving deep purple love bites on his pale skin.

Riku's own erection was standing tall with a bead of pre-cum slowly trailing down the shaft. Sora dragged his finger along the shaft, collecting said bead upon his finger tip.

Riku was hypnotized by Sora's movements in the mirror. The chocolate haired boy lapped at his own finger, as if he was licking the finest creme in the world; the white haired boy became tomato red. Sora withdrew his finger from his mouth, the digit was shining in the low lights of the locker room. He lifted the silver haired boy's leg, giving him easier access to his tight hole and giving them and their audience member a better view of the action.

"Sora w-wait!" But it was too late, Sora's slick finger began to knead at the boy's taut ring of muscle. Sora nipped at the boy's ear all the while sliding his finger oh so slowly into the boy. Sora pushed on, gently yet ever further; each slight movement causing the silver haired boy to tremble.

Axel's cock was now fully erect at the sight, just begging for release. Axel grabbed one of the boy's free hands, guiding it to grasp his erect cock. Riku began to pump the organ slowly, his hands slick from the cum that was once on his face and the sweat from his palms.

Riku was panting now; cheeks flushed with cum, sweat, and drool slowly making it's way down Riku's face and chin. Finally Sora hit the boy's prostate, causing the boy in his lap to moan. Sora decided to massage the prostate, using his finger to trace around the bundle of nerves, prodding it gently. Riku started the feel like a dollop of butter just melting on a heated pan.

"Oh wow Riku, your hole is just sucking me in. I don't even have to push," cooed a mischievous Sora, face nuzzled into the boy's neck.

While the younger boy was lost in feeling, completely forgetting Axel was there; Sora decided to add another finger in preparation for things to come. Riku felt the second digit and groaned; he's never felt so full before. Hell, he's never felt anything like this before. The pleasure Riku was feeling became more apparent; the boy was actually riding Sora's fingers, hopping up and down to meet each thrust.

"Haaaaaa!" Riku was at his limit; Sora drove his finger tips into the boy's prostate, sending him over the edge. Riku squeezed hard on Axel's cock as cum erupted from the silver haired boy's cock, spraying his belly and chest.

The younger boy was now exhausted, half-lidded eyes glazed over in the afterglow of a good orgasm. He was panting, face still painted a healthy pink with sticky ribbons of cum decorating it, his hair disheveled and stuck to his face in certain places. He lazily let go of Axel's length has he let both of his hands fall to his sides.

However, Sora's fingers were still very much inside, still probing, scissoring, stretching. Sora leaned in towards the boy's ear lobe.

"Can I put it inside of you now, Riku?" Riku looked into the mirror, locking eyes with the older boy. Riku gave a weak nod and Sora grinned, his pearly white smile only telling half of his joy; his erect cock pressing into the boy's back told the rest of the story.

Sora withdrew his fingers and pressed the swollen head of his cock upon the boy's dripping entrance.

"Look at it Riku," demanded Sora, "look at my cock going inside of you." Riku tentatively obliged. His face burned as he watched and felt the boy's massive cock slowly sliding inside of his virgin hole. Riku let out a low, guttural, moan as he felt every inch of Sora's cock filling him up. Smirking to himself, Axel decided to stand back and watch Sora go to town on the boy.

Sora inched in slowly, making sure that Riku was watching every inch entering his small body. The tip of Sora's cock finally hit the boy's prostate; making the boy see white. It was a completely different sensation than getting fingered. Sora withdrew slowly, only to start thrusting back halfway; his thrusts slowly gaining speed and force.

Riku was completely lost in the sensations; his half-lidded eyes filled with lust, his cheeks a permanent dark pink, and drool dripping from the sides of his lips. His eyes were glued to the mirror before him, watching himself getting impaled on Sora's cock with Axel just behind the pair, slowly stroking his own erection to the erotic performance.

Sora began thrusting harder, making the boy bounce up with each thrust, only to be pulled down hard by Sora's hands on his hips. Riku's moans became more and more ragged.

"Damn Sora, you're really fuckin' him hard," commented Axel, who was just itching to get a turn.

The only things Sora could hear was the wet sound of his cock going inside of the boy's entrance and the sound of his panting. The boy was putty in his hands and boy was Sora going to sculpt him into the perfect toy. Sora sprang up, carrying the boy by the legs; his erection still piston-pumping into the boy's dripping hole. Sora let the boy's legs fall, Riku was holding himself up with his hands against the huge mirror. Sora's hands were still locked tight around the boy's hips.

Riku was looking down, his feet weren't even touching the ground yet he was still getting fucked from behind. Sora pressed forward without breaking his pace; leaning into the boy's long silver hair, inhaling in the scent of sweat, cum, and coconut shampoo.

Sora was just about to reach his limit. With his face still buried in the boy's hair he rasped : "Can I cum inside of you, Riku?" Riku's toes were curled, feet still hovering just about the ground. "Please?" rasped Sora, with more desperation in his voice.

"Oh! Haaa... o-okay," replied Riku, who was shaking in pleasure, "c-cum inside me."

With that, Sora tightened his grip on the boy's hips. Sora's grip was hard enough to leave red handprints on the boy's pale skin. After a few more hard thrusts, Sora emptied himself inside of the boy. Riku felt the warm fluid splash against his prostate, filling him up. Sora relaxed his grip, allowing the boy's feet to finally touch solid ground. Sora slowly collapsed to his knees, bringing the boy down with him gently. The chocolate haired boy was panting, sweating, and tired. He pulled out of the boy and basked in the sight before him.

Riku was on the ground, ass up, face down with the perfect arch in his back with cum slowly dripping out of his hole. The sticky white fluid was slowly trailing down the boy's creamy white legs.

Axel, not missing a beat, nudged a tired Sora aside. Sora nodded and smirked at Axel as he positioned his cock at the boy's cum dripping entrance. Axel leaned down, making sure he was in earshot of the gasping boy.

"My turn." Axel pressed the head of his cock into the slick entrance, all the way to the hilt. Riku's toes curled once more as the redhead was fully sheathed. Riku let out a series of pants. His curly red pubic hair looked good against the contrasting paleness of Riku's milky skin.

Riku was completely and utterly physically exhausted. He didn't try to protest as the red headed boy had his way. His cum-and-sweat slicked cheeks slid along the floor without friction, allowing Axel to pound into the boy at his own leisure. Sora's cum was the perfect lubricant, allowing Axel to get in deep and fast.

"Shit Riku, even after taking Sora's cock to the hilt you're still pretty damn tight," grunted Axel as he was still pounding the boy. Axel took the time to glance back at Sora, who looked quite content resting against the lockers, still naked.

"So, who's the better lay? Kairi or Riku?" asked Axel, casually without losing any speed or force in thrusts. Just as he finished asking the question, he swore he felt Riku tighten up. Axel furrowed his brow and began to thrust even harder. He was close. Oh _so _close.

Sora chuckled. He shrugged, unsure of the answer. "I'm gonna have to try out Riku some more." He got up and walked closer to the pair, "I'm sure you don't mind, right Riku?"

Riku just nodded lazily to Sora's question, feeling Axel dump his hot load inside of him.

Axel pulled out of the boy. Riku finally collapsed on his side, taking in long deep breathes as he felt the warm fluid drip out over his butt cheeks.

"Well thanks kiddos, but I should get going. Oh congrats to the upgrade Riku," remarked Axel as he wiped the remaining fluids on his cock onto Riku's lips.

"Upgrade?" wheezed an exhausted Riku.

"Yep! You went from Sora's best friend to his best _sex_ friend." With that, Axel was gone, he was already leaving the locker room, leaving his belt buckle unfastened.

Sora smiled at the boy and cradled him. He walked over to the showers and turned them on. A full blast of warm water hit the two. Sora looked down at the boy in his arms and grinned, Riku returned the gesture. Sora was happy to have a new toy to play with, while Riku was happy he got his feelings across to his best friend.

...Right?

* * *

/cools off with a fan. That was... pretty racy.

Next Chapter : Is Sora really planning to make a toy out of Riku? Will Riku see through Sora's manipulation? Is Roxas really going to keep his word? Stay tuned kiddos!


	4. Chapter Four : Low Shoulder

Wow. I apologize an infinite amount of times. Sorry for the delay, and thank you to whoever is still following this. Updates will be pretty spontaneous from here on out. Enjoy!

**Warning : Smut ahead.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four : Low Shoulder_**

Riku suddenly shot up, his body aching. He was sitting in a bed, dressed neatly in his pajamas yet, he didn't recognize the room. The blankets were thick and warm, the bed soft yet firm. The room was dark save for a dim desk lamp. Riku's body felt heavy, his limbs heavy and his movements sluggish.

"How you feeling, Riku?" asked Roxas, sitting at the other end of the bed.

"R-Roxas, where are we? How did I...?" questioned the silver haired teen, pulling up the blankets after suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Well, I was near the locker rooms when Sora came walking out asking for some help. You fainted in the locker rooms after helping Sora put away the soccer equipment." casually explained Roxas.

"I fainted? I guess it a was after-" Riku's face immediately flushed a bright red and shut his mouth.

"Well, then I put you in the car and drove home. Your parents were getting ready to leave as I pulled in; they left me a bag of your stuff and some money. Your uncle on your dad's side kicked the bucket. Sorry." explained the blonde teen, getting up from the bed walking towards his desk.

"You're staying with us." nonchalantly spoke Roxas.

"Oh great. Did they say how long they'd be out?" asked the silver haired teen with a sigh. Riku wasn't really concerned about his uncle or his parents. To be honest he was just concerned about being able to play his MMOs.

"Till next Wednesday. And it's Wednesday today, by the way." quipped Roxas, still unsure if the boy had a solid grip on reality after fainting.

Riku sighed again, gripped the thick blankets around him and turned over, staring in the white wall of the room. Before he could even relax, the silver haired teen shot up again.

"Wait, so where's Sora?" asked Riku, concern and fear in his voice.

"He's having dinner with Kairi; they just left actually." replied the blonde, sitting down at the desk. The blonde haired boy began to tidy up the messy flows of paper, pencils, markers, spray paint cans, and small black leather bound books.

Riku gazed off into nowhere. 'I guess I wasn't good enough at convincing him that I'm better than Kairi...' brooded Riku, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry for the mess. Sora asked if I could let you sleep in my room." said Roxas, with his gaze meeting Riku's. Teal eyes met icy cold cobalt. Riku inhaled sharply, taken aback by the blonde's eyes.

Riku broke the eye connection, turning away; face flushed.

'The brothers share the same icy chill in their eyes; that charisma and mysteriousness.' thought Riku, comparing the two brothers in his mind. The room got darker with a click from the lamp on the desk.

"You okay, Riku?" asked the blonde boy, who's voice was much louder, closer.

Riku turned around with a reply about to slide off his tongue when he was met Roxas, face to face. The blonde teen extended his hand and pressed it against Riku's forehead.

"Your face was red, I was thinking you had a fever or something." commented the older teen. The heat coming from Riku's face was intense. The silverette's rosy red cheeks were glowing in the dimly lit room.

"I-I'm fine. Really. Thanks Rox," tentatively replied Riku, slowing backing closer to the wall.

"Alright then. If you need anything just wake me up." finished Roxas. The blonde boy then quickly seized a portion of the thick blanket covering Riku, turned on his side, and went to bed.

"W-We're sharing the bed?" asked Riku, clearly perturbed by the sleeping arrangement.

"It is _my _bed, Riku. I was hoping we could just share it so I don't trip on you in the morning, but if you want, there's some sheets on the floor here and an extra blanket." replied the blonde, not bothering to turn around.

Riku sighed and left the bed with caution; he didn't want to crush Roxas.

The silverette quickly unfurled the sheets as neatly as he could in the dark and hopped into bed.

"G'night, Riku." quipped the blonde before going off into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight Roxas." replied the younger boy, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"Wake up. C'mon, Riku."

Riku's eyes fluttered open, the room was still pitch black. The alarm clock on Roxas' desk read 3:00 AM. However, teetering on the balls of his feet above him, was Sora.

"S-Sor-!" exclaimed Riku. Sora immediately shot a hand over the boy's mouth to silence.

"Shhhhh! Roxas is trying to get some shut eye." quietly explained the brunette with his index finger pressed to his lips. Riku nodded in acknowledgement and Sora removed his hand. Sora relaxed his position and straddled the younger boy's hips.

"Good. Now, try not to be too loud okay, Riku?" replied Sora with a mischievous grin on his lips.

Riku quickly flushed and pulled the blankets ever closer. Sora just casually clutched the end of the blanket and slowly began peeling it back.

"R-Roxas is right there!" whispered Riku, already feeling the heat from Sora's erection pressed against his belly, even through the thick fabric of the blanket.

"Yeah, like I said. Not. Too. Loud." sternly whispered the brunette, who was now unbuttoning the silverette's pajama top. His hands felt so cold compared to the silver haired boy's body. Sora began to draw circles around the boy's nipple, still peeling away the blanket hiding the other half of his treasure.

Riku's hands were at the sides of his head, his body limp; he was completely defeated before Sora. Riku didn't even realize the blanket was no longer covering his body. Sora had already brought the boy's pajama pants and boxers down to his ankles.

The brunette grinned, licked his lips, and seized the boy's member. Sora began to squeeze gently, feeling the organ coming to life in his hands. Riku quickly bit down on his left hand; using his knuckles as a gag.

Sora drooled, letting his sloppy natural lubricant drip in long threads onto the younger boy's now throbbing member. The brunette stroked long and hard, feeling every throb and pulse matching the clenching of the silver haired boy's brows and eyes.

"C'mon, Riku. Just come." whispered Sora, the tone of his voice was thick and husky.

Riku couldn't find it in him to bite down on his knuckles any longer. Instead his hand lazily fell to the side of his head once more. The silver haired boy began to pant lightly; his head becoming light and hazy. He couldn't even really see Sora, save for the dim moonlight piercing the curtains and the dull glow of the alarm clock.

Sora used his free hand and slathered his index finger with saliva. He then took his lubricated digit and began to trace Riku's puckered entrance. He slid his finger in and was rewarded with a sharp inhale from the pair of lips above. Sora's own erection got even more unbearable; Riku's tight, wet heat wrapping around his digit sent chills of excitement all over his body.

Riku's entire body clenched up, his hips bucked into Sora's hand. Riku bit down on his lip hard as he erupted; ribbons of hot cum sprayed on his own belly and Sora's hand. The brunette only sighed in amusement at Riku's reactions. He quickly began to lap at his own cum stained hand; eager to taste the boy.

Riku's heart was pounding; he just couldn't stop staring in Roxas' direction. Were they being too loud? Was Roxas awake? Does he even care? Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a second finger probing at his entrance.

The silver haired teen's breath hitched, he quickly found his knuckle and down hard. Sora began to scoop the ribbons of cum decorating Riku's stomach and hips with his fingers, he deftly switched hands; slowly fingering the boy with his own cum.

The brunette leaned forward, allowing his forehead resting against Riku's. Their eyes locked. Cold blue eyes stared straight into soft, scared teal pools hazed over with lust.

"Get on all fours for me." crooned Sora, his voice thick with lust. The scent of chocolate mingling with cum leapt off of the brunette's husky words. Riku nodded hesitantly and complied; his pajamas and boxers hanging around his ankles like shackles. Just as the silver haired teen was steadying his hands Sora stopped him.

"No, use the side of the bed to prop you up." suggested Sora, with a coy smirk.

Riku blinked once, twice in disbelief. "But, Roxas is right there!" protested the silverette with a shaky retort. Riku gazed upon Roxas. Long dark lashes shut, steady, even breaths that moved his blonde, disheveled hair. They were literally just a foot apart.

"Then you'll just have to be extra quiet then, won't you, Riku?" replied the brunette, his tone more stern and demanding. Riku looked at Sora and began to read the brunette's expression. Sora was being serious.

Riku swallowed hard, readied his hands at the side of the matress and looked straight forward. The silverette held his breath; afraid that even the slightest of feeling of air would wake Roxas up. Sora readied himself behind the silver haired boy; he used his cum slicked hand to stroke his throbbing erection causing it to glisten.

Sora positioned the tip of his straining member against Riku's puckered entrance. He began to tease and prod the tight hole; slick, sticky, sounds and Riku's panting filled the air. The silver haired boy bit down on his lip, his eyes became half-lidded and heavy. The tip of Sora's erection would press in so hard just to be pulled away, again and again.

"P-please Sora, just..." wheezed Riku, his face burning red.

"Ask me to fuck you, Riku." breathed Sora.

"Sora, please. Just... fuck me." sighed the younger boy, his face feeling even more hot.

The brunette smiled as he pressed the swollen tip of his cock into the boy's tight entrance. Riku let out a soft groan as he felt himself being filled up by the older boy's thick member. Just as the younger boy was getting adjusted to the girth inside of him, Roxas turned on his side; face mere inches away from Riku's. His eyes were still closed, breathing at a steady rhythm.

The silverette's breathing hitched, his eyes widened like saucers. The idea of being caught in such a position sent his mind spiraling into pure white.

"Ngh!" grunted Sora as Riku's slick tunnel suddenly tightened around his member.

The brunette began to pump in and out of the tight hole, the motions causing the boy's pajama top to fall lower and lower, exposing his pale shoulders in the moonlight. Sora couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful sight. Riku, however, had his eyes clenched tight; completely unprepared to face Roxas, even if he was sleeping.

With every thrust, Riku's lips were being brought closer to Roxas' sleeping face. Back and forth, back and forth, edging closer and closer. Sora began to plant kisses along Riku's shoulders and back; sucking and nibbling, leaving small red marks that would surely turn into purple love bites.

Riku began to drool; thick ribbons of the clear fluid dripped slowly from his lips down to Roxas' bed sheets. The brunette picked up the pace, grabbing the silver haired boy's wrists and pulling him off the bed. The boy's upper body was suspended helplessly as the older boy continued to piston in and out of his body.

Riku's pants and moans began to get louder and louder; music to Sora's ears.

"I guess you really _want _Roxas to hear us." chuckled the brunette, his lips planting kisses behind Riku's ear. The silverette could only feebly attempt muffle his own cries by shutting his mouth. Sora began to nibble on the boy's ear lobe, still taunting him.

"You tightened up as soon as Roxy turned over." breathed Sora. Riku could only shake his head in disagreement; his mind couldn't bring words to his mouth.

"If you're lucky, he _might_ even join in if you wake him." teased the older boy. Riku's mind couldn't hold tangible thoughts; everything just went to mush with Sora's thick member pounding his sensitive nerves over and over again.

Sora began to fuck the boy even harder; his thrusts causing Riku's toes to curl. The younger boy's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, his cheeks hot and breath hitching. Sora's speed had decreased but was replaced with hard, long thrusts. One last ribbon of drool left Riku's mouth as he came; his member shooting out streams of white glaze onto the sheets below.

Sora began to slow down, savoring the feeling of Riku's pulsing entrance around him. With a few more thrusts, Sora emptied himself inside of the boy; painting his insides white. He gently let Riku down; the silver haired boy's head gently touched the cum covered sheets below him as the rest of the weight of his upper body followed.

Riku was now resting on the side of face, arms lazily at his side, rear end still in the air. Panting slowly. The older teen slowly pulled out of the younger boy, his member glistening with the proof of their sexual relations. Warm cum began to slowly make it's way down the boy's creamy white thighs; a situation all to familiar to the boy.

Sora tidied himself up and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek. The first kiss the older had ever given Riku.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up Riku, Kairi just would not put out tonight for some fucking reason." commented the brunette as he left the room quietly.

Riku was still on the floor panting, staring into dark nothingness. However, the once sleeping boy above him shifted into a sitting position. Roxas yawned, licked his lips, and scratched his belly. The silverette on the floor was still with fear; the older boy's feet were at the sides of his head. The blonde looked down, eyes still half-lidded with sleep and smiled.

"You know, Riku, you look pretty damn cute getting_ fucked_ like that." yawned Roxas, who was still scratching his belly.

Riku hesitantly looked up at the blonde boy, his cheeks glowing red from the lewd comment. The silverette straightened his posture and sat up, still looking up at the blonde.

"How long were you watching?" questioned the blushing silver haired teen.

"I heard Sora come into the room but didn't really start paying attention until you asked him to fuck you." replied the blonde. Riku bowed his head in embarrassment; his cheeks couldn't get any redder at this point.

Roxas leaned back on both of hands and let out a sigh. "I'm not one to judge relationships but, wait no. Does Kairi know about this?" questioned the older blonde.

Riku could only reply with a shake of his head.

"Then again, it wouldn't be the first time Sora had ever screwed around behind Kairi's back. She's no angel either from what I hear." replied Roxas who was aimlessly staring into the ceiling.

"Regardless, it's still pretty messed up. I'm only mad because if Kairi finds out she's going to bitch to Naminé who in turn will eventually bitch to me." explained the blonde, scratching his head.

"A-are you gonna tell her?" asked Riku with a very audible nervousness in his voice.

Roxas stared at the boy for a moment, taking in the sight. Hair sweaty and disheveled, stuck to his cherubic face in some places, unbuttoned shirt hanging just off of his shoulders, and long laces of cum dripping down his white thighs. Roxas was pitching a tent for two in his pants. Riku cocked his head to the side, curiously looking into Roxas' eyes; the blonde boy had been silent for a few moments.

"Roxas?" questioned the silver haired boy, finally jostling Roxas out of his reverie.

"I won't, but..." started the blonde, swallowing hard. Riku was at attention, waiting on the next few words the other teen had to say.

"But only if you..." continued Roxas. The blonde let out a sigh, unable to voice what was on his mind. Instead, the blonde sat up a bit and pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his hard member with a bead of pre-cum dripping out of the swollen head.

Riku swallowed hard. After the events of these past few days it didn't really phase him. Nothing did anymore. He was losing himself to physical feeling. The silver haired boy took the erection into both of his hands and kissed the tip.

Roxas only gritted his teeth as the younger boy below him began to worship his throbbing member. The silver haired boy licked the tip in swirls, massaged Roxas' balls with his left hand while stroking the shaft with his right. Riku finally took the entire length into his mouth as he felt his own drool dripping off the tip, coating his fingers.

Roxas gripped the top of Riku's head, setting the pace to the bobbing of the boy's mouth. Riku's eyes were closed, completely disregarding the sense of sight and only feeling with his mouth, hands, and tongue.

"Look up at me." wheezed the blonde teen above him. Riku complied, his teal eyes locking with Roxas' cobalt eyes once more. The blonde began to buck his hips in and out of the silverette's mouth; basking in the feeling of the wet, velvety cavern.

"Ngh, h-here it comes, Riku." heaved the blonde. Riku ceased his bobbing but continued to stroke the other teen's cock. White laces of fluid came rushing out of the tip, coating Riku's tongue and slowly filling his mouth. Roxas batted Riku's hand away in order to stroke out the remaining fluids still inside. The two boys never broke eye contact. After Roxas pulled away, Riku knew it was okay to swallow, feeling the hot load traveling down to his stomach.

"Thanks, Riku. Sora must really be teaching you." commented the blonde, his speech broken by his panting.

Roxas was panting, completely spent. The blonde teen slowly tugged his pants back on, collapsed on his bed, grabbed the thick bed covers and wrapped it around himself.

'Sora must really be teaching you,' was ringing in Riku's head.

"Teaching me." repeated the silverette, now under the sheets he had set on the floor hours ago.

* * *

Heh, even Roxas is cashing in on everyone's favorite toy. Will Riku ever find someone who'll actually introduce him to a healthy relationship or will he just continue to be everyone's plaything?

RnR!


	5. Chapter Five : Transylvania

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, but stuff sort of happened. Finally got the free time to crank out a chapter. So enjoy!**

I was actually inspired to do another chapter because a reader wanted my permission to draw a scene from my other story, _Game Time_.

* * *

**_Chapter Five : Transylvania_**

Riku let out a low groan as the shower head let out torrents of warm water.

The silverette awoke at a prime hour of 2:00 in the afternoon. The house was empty.

No Sora. No Roxas. No one. For the first time in a very long time, Riku felt alone.

The memories of the past few days churned through his head; causing his knees to tremble and his cheeks burn.

He mindlessly grabbed the closest bottle of shampoo, blasting out a copious amount.

_"Thanks, Riku. Sora must really be teaching you." _echoed through his head.

"Was Sora really just grooming me? To be... his toy?" thought the silverette, glumly.

As he began to lather the fluid into his hair a sound from the stairs rattled the boy out of his reverie.

Voices. Two of them.

* * *

"Sounds like someone's in the shower. Riku or Roxas?" asked Kairi, her hands still busy undoing Sora's belt.

"Probably Riku," replied the brunette, shucking his shirt off; leaving it to sit at the mouth of the stairs.

"Roxas and Axel left early to skate. Or rob people. Or do drugs. Or maybe all three. I really don't know," jokingly jabbed Sora, planting kisses on the redheaded girl who's hand was now wrapped tightly around his cock.

The pair quickly slammed lips while expertly maneuvering to Sora's room down the hall.

The silver haired boy in the shower only frowned as he discerned the two voices in the hallway just outside.

Riku sighed and continued to wash himself.

The two teens were now on the bed, their remaining clothes were mere decorations to the floor.

Sora's digits were slowly working their way in and out of Kairi's dripping cavern. His free hand deftly grabbed a loose sneaker on the floor, tossing it at the door in a feeble attempt to close the door.

The entire room was heavy with steam; condensation framed the mirror.

Riku stepped out of the shower. His hands slowly reached for a towel; his body was in no condition to make and swift movements.

The silverette dried himself off and stared long into the mirror.

Just as the boy managed to focus on his own eyes a low moan from outside broke his concentration.

It was Kairi. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Sora really just doesn't care..." murmured the silverette as he clothed himself.

The exhausted teen couldn't be bothered to get the luggage his parents put aside for him in the foyer downstairs; the only clothes lying around were Roxas'.

The button up shirt was far to big, the left shoulder was sagging off and the sleeves went way past his hands.

He slowly tugged on a pair of Roxas' (hopefully clean) boxers, which were again, far too big for him.

Riku turned around slowly, his hands resting upon the doorknob.

"Just don't even listen, just go straight to Roxas' room and close the door," thought the boy.

He turned the knob and was greeted with a loud "Sora!" being exclaimed from down the hallway. It was muffled but still so clear.

The silverette hesitantly turned his head to the source; Sora's room. Door slightly ajar.

Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was his love for the brunette who's head was buried in between Kairi's legs.

Riku quietly sat outside of Sora's room, peering in.

* * *

"I'll never understand how your tre-flips are so fucking clean!" shouted Axel, fishing a cigarette out of his pack.

"Practice." replied Roxas, zoned out.

An awkward silence fell upon the two teens walking towards Roxas' home.

"So, yeah. I fucked Riku the other day," commented the redhead, lighting the bogey in his mouth.

"W-wait. Really? How? When?" asked the blonde, cheeks enflamed.

"Yesterday, and as awkward as this is gonna sound, with Sora." casually commented the smoking teen.

"Wait, was this before or after we robbed the locker rooms?" questioned Roxas, focused entirely on Axel's every word.

"During. I was just about to leave when I caught Riku on his knees, sucking Sora off in the locker room. Cute as hell!" excitedly replied the redhead.

"He sucked me off last night, too." glumly replied Roxas, who now gazed at the ground.

"Then why do you seem so down?" said Axel, as he flicked the cigarette butt into the street.

"Because you got to fuck him while I only got head! I was up all night pretending to be asleep watching Sora fuck his brains out." explained the blonde teen, absently flicking one of the wheels on his board.

The duo made it to the front door. Roxas began fishing the carabiner holding his keys off of his pants.

"And you call me a pervert sometimes? Why didn't you just... you know. Hop in?" questioned the redhead, scraping his feet against the welcome mat.

"Because I didn't think he was that kind of boy who'd fuck two guys at the same time" sternly replied Roxas, walking into the house.

* * *

Riku's hand was now wrapped around the weeping tip of his member. He bit down on his lip hard as he slowly stroked the organ under his boxers.

His eyes were half-lidded yet still so focused on the sight through the crack in the door; Kairi riding up and down Sora's cock.

Riku was mere seconds away from climax when a familiar voice softly pierced the air.

"Wonder when he'll turn around and realize we've been watching?" smugly asked Axel.

Riku's heart just about leapt out of his chest as he slowly turned around.

Roxas and Axel were standing right above him. The blonde had no facial expression but his eyes were livid. Not with anger, but something else.

Axel, on the other hand, was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

Before Riku could even reply, the two teens hoisted the silverette up, quickly darted to Roxas' room, and locked the door.

Riku was in a daze, it happened so fast. The two teens plopped the boy onto the floor and their gazes fixed at the pale skin exposed by the oversized clothing, the damp hair sticking to his face, and the sweet smell of fresh shampoo and soap.

"H-hey guys. W-w-what brings you here?" stuttered the blushing silverette.

"I live here." replied the blonde, licking his lips.

"I sort of live here, too. Well it's like I do, but thats not the point right now!" exclaimed Axel, quickly making his way to sit down, pulling the boy into his lap.

"R-right! I'm staying the week h-h-here so I s-should... get out of your hair and stuff!" replied Riku, trying to get out of the redhead's lap.

"Riku. We saw you." said Roxas as he grabbed the boy's chin, forcing eye contact.

The silverette's eyes darted away, his cheeks burned red.

"You're a pervert, kiddo," replied Axel as he slowly began to undo the buttons on the boy's shirt.

"But, who isn't a pervert?" softly replied Roxas, capturing the boy's lips with his own.

Riku's heart rate exploded. No one's ever kissed him before. Not even Sor-

"Hngh!" moaned the silver haired teen into Roxas' lips as Axel's fingers teased at his nipples.

"You help us out and we'll keep this to ourselves. I mean, what would Kairi think if she caught you _beating off_ to her getting fucked by Sora? _Just _outside of the room?" smugly replied the redhead as he nibbled on the boy's neck.

"N-no, n-not today, please! I'm really worn out!" replied Riku, who's wrists were being suspended by Roxas' firm grip.

Roxas began to take long laps at the silver haired boy's neck, finally settling so he was on ear level.

"Ever since last night I've been _dying _to fuck you," breathily whispered the blonde into Riku's ear. The silver haired boy felt his erection twitch and his cheeks grow even hotter.

Axel seized the boy's wrist, allowing blonde to slide what he recognized as his own pair of boxers off of the boy, revealing his dripping erection.

"Looks like you've been dying to get fucked, too." replied Roxas, smirking.

Riku was now fully exposed in front of the two older teens. He felt so... vulnerable.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. The chapter was getting pretty long as it was so I decided to cut it short. Expect it up soon! Just taking care of some last minute stuff.

RnR!


	6. Chapter Six : A Thing For Me

**Told ya it'd be a quick update! Enjoy. **

**Warning : Pure smut.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six : A Thing For Me_**

Roxas planted another soft kiss upon the silver haired boy's pouty lips, eliciting a series of pants and whimpers. As the blonde pulled away, Riku followed; his lips already addicted to the sensation.

Roxas smirked. Axel chuckled. Riku's face was red, lips shiny with fluids, drool threatening to drip off of his lips.

"N-no, seriously guys... I d-don't want to do this," groaned the silverette as Roxas planted light kisses down to the boy's belly button.

"That's not what your body's saying," teased the blonde, blowing softly upon the silver haired boy's lips; keeping just out of reach of a kiss.

"It's fine, Riku, really," chided Axel as he continued to tease the boy's earlobes, "just relax."

Meanwhile, the blonde was drawing lazy circles with his pink organ around the boy's belly button; drooping oh so low as to tease the base of the silverette's throbbing erection.

Riku squealed as Roxas cut to the chase; engulfing the younger teen's erection with his mouth. The blonde allowed his tongue to wrap around the dripping tip; loving every mewl and twitch elicited from the silverette. Axel busy keeping the boy's wrists in the air while leaving bites along his nape.

Roxas felt Riku tense up and twitch, removing his mouth mere seconds before the boy climaxed all over himself. Roxas kept focused onto the silverette's face; the look of abandon in the boy's half-lidded eyes causing his pants to get oh-so-tight. Thick ribbons of white landed onto the boy's stomach and the blonde's still milking hand.

"See? You're enjoying yourself already..." tease Axel as he tilted the boy's head back to capture in a deep kiss. The redhead's tongue probing the tiny mouth. Axel tilted the boy's chin up, breaking the kiss, allowing himself to drool into the waiting silverette's mouth.

Riku's mind was in a daze; the feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth coupled with his first blow job sent him over the edge. All he could do was just... let go.

Roxas stood up, impatiently unbuckling his belt and pants, just enough to let out his throbbing member. The redhead, content with knowing Riku was now drinking his drool, followed suit.

The two older teens stood close to the boy, prodding his cheeks with the dripping tips of their cocks. Axel made sure to rub the tip just below the silver haired boy's nose, allowing him to drink in the heavy scent.

"We were skating for hours..." cooed Roxas, as he noticed the glazed look in Riku's eyes, "we're pretty much covered in sweat."

Riku's hands were shaking at his sides. The strong musk coming off of the older teens was overwhelming; his mouth began to water as his cheeks burned even hotter.

"Say 'ahhhh'," teased the redhead, using the tip of his manhood to pry open Riku's mouth. Roxas' hands darted out to the boy's, guiding his empty hands towards the two pulsing members.

Riku's hands lazily began to stroke the hard, velvety shafts. He let his tongue taste the hard length of flesh in his mouth; it was so thick his jaw began to ache. The redheaded teen firmly grabbed the back of the silverette's head, slowly pumping his cock in and out of the tight mouth.

"F-fuck, his mouth is so tiny!" exclaimed Axel, throwing his head back in relief.

Riku turned his head, allowing Axel's cock to leave his mouth with an audible pop, and quickly engulfed Roxas'. The blonde steadily thrust forward, bringing Riku's nose closer to the nest of blonde curls and driving his cock slowly into his throat. The silverette's cock began to harden as Roxas' musk hit full force.

Axel fixed his hand around the silverette's, guiding him to stroke his cock faster and firmer.

"S-shit!" whispered the blonde as he pulled his cock out of the silver haired teen's mouth, resting the tip on his bottom lip. Riku's hand began to stroke faster, causing Roxas to empty his thick load into the silverette's awaiting mouth.

"See? You're having the time of your life," joked Axel, as he too dumped thick ribbons of white glaze into Riku's mouth. In reality, Riku's mind was already out the window; his body was merely adhering to lust.

"It'd suck to get any of that onto Roxie's floor, so, you know what to do!" winked the redhead.

The two older teens only looked on in anticipation, their cocks already getting hard at the sight of the younger teen swallowing such a mouthful. Riku felt the thick glaze slowly travel down his throat, finally settling into a growing warmth in his stomach. The cum in mouth caused his saliva to thicken, forcing him to pant for breaths after swallowing.

Before the silver haired boy could utter a word, Roxas shoved two fingers into his mouth.

"Get them as wet as you can," commanded the blonde teen, feeling Riku's tongue slide around his digits. Roxas used his free hand to pry apart the boy's legs, pushing Riku to lie in Axel's arms. As a precaution, the redhead seized the silver haired boy's wrists, only to find them already limp, accepting of things to come.

Roxas took his lubricated digit and slid it into Riku's tight heat. The silver haired boy let out a groan and began to lazily thrash his head side to side.

"Haa! Hngh!" cried the silverette as Roxas' finger arched, firmly pressing into the boy's prostate. Riku jumped a little as he felt Axel's hard cock pressing into the small of his back.

"You're still so tight even after getting fucked by Sora last night," commented the blonde, locking eye contact with Riku.

Roxas leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear : "It's like your body is just tuned to _getting fucked._"

The corner of Riku's eyes began to water. He had no self-control. He was just... a plaything. The blonde slid in his second finger, scissoring the silverette's tight ring of muscle. Roxas' cock could only twitch in anticipation; the tightness was just calling to him.

The blonde stopped his ministrations and looked Riku dead in the eyes. His lips slowly melted into the silverette's; he could feel Riku trembling. The silverette could only close his eyes and surrender himself as he felt his mouth being violated by Roxas' eager tongue.

Riku's eyes shot open as he felt the blonde's hard tip slowly entering inside of him. The silver haired boy moaned into the blonde's mouth, eliciting a silent moan as he felt the entire length fill him to the brim. The thick member was completely flush against the bundle of nerves that turned Riku into jelly; each throb and twitch was felt, causing Riku to shake.

Axel felt himself get even harder watching Riku's lewd facial expressions. The redhead just sat back, allowing himself to cushion the silver haired boy.

Roxas thrust deep, ensuring he was completely buried inside of the boy. The blonde closed his eyes as he felt his cock being completely enveloped by the tight heat. He withdrew all the way only to thrust back in even harder.

Riku was seeing white as he felt the older teen pull out slow and thrust in oh so hard. Each thrust caused his toes to curl and his knuckles to turn white. The silver haired boy's pants turned into soundless moans; he was mouthing words to a silent song.

Roxas pulled out and flipped the boy over. Riku was now resting his hands upon Axel's shoulders as he was being pounded over and over again by the blonde's cock.

Axel grabbed the boy's wrists and lowered him down. Riku's face brushed against Axel's erection, immediately understanding the action. The silver haired boy slowly opened his mouth and engulfed the cock once more. Roxas' thrusts became the fuel to Riku's bobbing head.

The silver haired boy's muffled cries sent Axel over the edge; the vibration adding to soft velvety mouth engulfing him. The redhead pulled out, allowing his cock to erupt all over Riku's face.

Roxas let out one last grunt as he came deep inside of the boy, collapsing right on top of him. Riku tightened up as he felt the hot liquid splash against his prostate.

The three boys were now just a tangle of sweaty limbs basking in the glow of an orgasm. Riku had already fallen asleep, completely, utterly, exhausted from engaging in such activities after almost no rest.

Axel and Roxas let out a sigh of content.

* * *

So. RnR?


	7. Chapter Seven : Remember Me

**Wow guys, it's been a while! **

**Uh, I'm really bad at this whole keeping up with fans/readers type of deal. So, I'm sorry if not updating this story bummed anyone out.**

**This is just a set-up chapter, but fret not! I've got about 7-8 chapters already finished. I've been writing in my absence. I just sort of got lazy with the whole updating thing.**

**So yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah!" gasped Riku, as he shot up from a rather deep sleep.

He was in Roxas' room, more specifically his bed.

The silverette blushed as he realized he had been wearing a clean set of pajamas despite the "events" that had occurred earlier in the –

"I don't even know how long I've been sleeping!" cursed Riku, aloud.

The boy let out a sigh and closed his eyes in efforts to gather himself.

He heard a dull thumping; music actually. Not loud enough to be coming from anywhere in the house.

Riku's eyes went towards the window opposite of the room.

'The music was coming from outside?' wondered the silverette.

He threw the covers off and made his way to the window and immediately regretted it.

The music was coming from a neighboring house. Riku's house. The house that is empty because of his parents' departure.

People were getting out of cars with plastic bags and boxes of beer cans. He recognized most of these kids from school; most of them were upperclassmen.

He sighed. Riku instantly pictured the three people he knew were responsible.

* * *

"Sora, you are a fucking genius!" shouted Axel as he threw his arm over the brunette's shoulders.

The island in the kitchen was covered with liquor bottles; a miniature city skyline with bottles for buildings.

Marluxia, a tall, built young man with long, disheveled pink hair, was formally greeting people at the door, handing off Organization business cards to some of the guests.

Demyx, another junior from Destiny Prep was behind two sets of turntables, a laptop, and what appeared to be… a _sitar_?

The house was packed; the music was chill, people were laughing and just having a good time.

"Yeah, I mean I figured if no one was using Riku's house, why not us?" explained the brunette as he took a sip of his liquor.

Roxas had spotted the two and quickly joined them.

"Where is that little cutie anyway?" asked the redhead, loosening his hold over Sora.

"Well, after we… you know, you left and I gave him a bath, a clean set of clothes, and tucked him into my bed," explained the blonde with a pink flush on his cheeks.

A blush of which Axel immediately took note of.

"Hmm. You're being awfully nice to our fuck buddy," smugly jabbed the redhead.

Sora immediately spit up his liquor.

"Whoa, _my _fuck buddy. You two are just lucky I was with Kairi," growled the brunette.

"Whatever! Anyway, I just felt bad for leaving him like that is all!" exclaimed Roxas.

An awkward silence masked by the party's music befell the trio.

"You think he's gonna be pissed that we're throwing the biggest Organization sanctioned house party ever in his house?" asked Axel.

* * *

"I'm going to kill those guys!" shouted Riku as he quickly shucked a pair of jeans on while simultaneously changing shirts.

Riku threw on a pair of sneakers, grabbed his keys, and jumped from the top step of the staircase all the way down to the living room; growing up with Sora just kind of does that to you.

The silverette opened the front door as quickly as he slammed it shut, quickly making a left to his front lawn.

Of course, when you're in a hurry, things tend to get a bit muddled.

Riku slammed into something hard, sending him on his bottom.

The silver-haired boy looked up, to meet a piercing pair of cobalt eyes, much like-

"Riku? Wow, it's been a while!" exclaimed the tall stranger.

The man was dressed in a dark suit with a goldenrod tie. He was tall, muscular, tanned, with long dark brown hair.

'His eyes were so… familiar?' pondered the silverette, still on his butt.

"It's me! Terra? Sora and Roxas' older brother? I'm actually here to pick up some documents for our dad but saw the party going on at your house. I didn't think you had it in you to throw a huge party," replied the young man, offering his hand out to help the boy up.

Riku blushed immediately, it's been six or so years since Terra left, he was eight years older than his younger brothers.

He tentatively lifted his hand up as the brunette closed the distance and grabbed the silverette's wrist. Terra then hoisted the boy up in one smooth movement.

"T-that makes two of us," stammered the silverette, feeling like a total dweeb in front of the older male.

"I see Sora and Roxas are still quite the troublemakers then," chuckled Terra.

"I have to make sure the house doesn't spontaneously combust," sighed the silverette.

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility as an adult for my two buffoon brothers. Besides, I'm sure they'll shape up once they see me," said the brunette, as he pat the small silverette's head.

"So, why don't we go have a drink or two for old times sake!" exclaimed Terra as he smacked Riku on the back.

"Uh, I was 8 years old the last time I saw you, and I'm only 14," replied the silver haired boy, the blush on his cheeks growing ever darker.

"I'm not even old enough to drive!" explained the silverette.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" questioned Terra.

* * *

"Oh fuck me with a chainsaw, dude, it's Terra," rasped Sora as he spotted his older brother at the front door.

"Of all the times to come home, he picks tonight?!" shouted Roxas, with a freshly crushed red plastic cup in his hand.

"Oh hey, he brought _our _fuck buddy, guys!" exclaimed Axel, who was licking his lips.

The two brothers immediately turned their heads to just stare at the redhead.

"What? I want to fuck him in his parents bedroom! Can you imagine how hot that would be?" explained the redhead.

The two brothers' eyes immediately lit up. One had a bad idea, the other one was a bit more remorseful.

"You know what, Axel? You're actually not that retarded when you drink," praised the brunette.

"Oh no, no, no. No! Just no! Look, we're already throwing a house party at his house without even asking him," countered the blonde.

"Besides, with Terra here, I highly doubt you two could get Riku away from him AND sneak off to his parents bedroom without getting spotted," explained Roxas.

"Challenge accepted!" shouted Sora and Axel in unison.

Roxas sighed.

"Whatever, I'm out. I'll be in the backyard with Naminé and Zexion. You fucking hornballs," said the blonde, nonchalantly.

* * *

**Incoming threesome? Dare I say, foursome? **


	8. Chapter Eight : Initiation

**Wow! Got a ton of reviews and PMs after updating. I had no idea people were so eager for an update. Now I feel extra crummy for not updating for a year :S**

**Oh! And some people have been asking through PMs about the chapter titles. Honestly, they're just titles of songs I happen to be listening to when I tie up the chapter.**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"And how are my two adorable, reckless, brothers and their terrible friends?" questioned Terra as he slung his arms around the brunette and the redhead, ruffling both of their heads.

"J-just fine, Terra," replied Axel, breaking away from his brother's grasp.

"Uh, what brings you home at such an odd hour, time, date, decade?" questioned Sora, scratching his head.

"Nice to see you, too, Sora," replied Terra with a mock look of sadness on his face, "I'm here on business for Pops."

"DAD?!" exclaimed Sora and Axel, cobalt and green eyes wide in response.

The boys' father, Leon, was actually a licensed and professional mercenary of the legendary SEED group. He was never home, too busy killing people, training a new batch of would-be-killers and providing for his loving family.

"Yeah, Pops had some documents mailed to the house that he needs to sign, I'm just here to pick them up when I ran into this little guy!" replied the older man, gently pushing Riku into the forefront of the conversation.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" barked the silver haired boy who was being held back by Terra.

Sora grinned his usual grin while Roxas smiled nervously.

"We were gonna tell you when you woke up, but like, everyone sort of just showed up ya know?" explained the redhead.

"Sorry, Riku," replied Sora, his gaze meeting Riku's eyes, "it wouldn't be the first time we did something to you without asking."

The silverette's cheeks flushed a bright pink as he tilted his head down in embarrassment. Terra could only cock his eyebrows in wonder at the offhanded comment.

"Anywho, where's Roxy?" asked the older brother, grabbing a plastic cup from one of the scantily dressed servers.

"Y-you guys got waitress service for a house party?" questioned the silverette with eyes full of disbelief.

"Hey, the Organization likes to keep it classy!" replied Axel with a huge grin on his face. You could tell he really likes his "crew."

"Relax, Riku, it's not like the house is going to explode! Besides, I guess we can't really get to reckless with gramps over here," replied the younger brunette, gesturing to his older brother.

"Hey! I know how to kick it with the younger generation. Not much changes really. Underage drinking, substance abuse, and all that other good stuff!" shouted Terra, blushing at the idea of being 'old.'

As Sora and Terra were going back and forth between ages and youth, Axel had pulled Riku over to the side by his hand.

"I just personally want to say, I'm sorry, Riku," said Axel with a serious, soft tone, making full eye contact.

"My Boss wanted to us to throw a party for the Fall semester and with your parents out of town we just figured we could do it here," continued the redhead, looking as sorry as he could.

"I wish you guys would stop treating me like I'm just here for your entertainment!" cursed the silverette aloud.

"Tell you what, Riku, I know about your little puppy dog crush on Sora," explained the redhead.

The silver-haired boy's cheeks grew a dark shade of red.

Axel leaned in close, softly pushing Riku against the wall.

"I mean why else would you let him and his best friends _fuck_ you?"

smugly chided the redhead.

The silverette only bowed his head in shame.

"I'll be real with you, Sora has a girlfriend, in case you didn't know!" added Axel.

"It's easier for Sora and Kairi to go out because well, people don't find straight couples weird or anything. Not saying what we've been doing is weird, just not really socially… acceptable?" explained the redhead, trying to sound as intelligent as possible.

Riku only looked at Axel quizzically.

"So, what I'm saying is, if you were a girl, Sora would be all over you. In the good kind of way!" exclaimed Axel, pulling away from the boy.

"So, what? You're telling me to get a sex change?" questioned Riku, with a sharpness to his tone.

"No dingus, follow me upstairs and I'll show you what I have in mind!" tempted the redhead.

"Fine," sighed the silver-haired boy as they made their way through the crowds of people and up the stairs.

* * *

Roxas was in Riku's backyard, scoping out for familiar faces.

'Where is this girl?' pondered the blonde, standing on his toes to get a better view.

"Boo!" shouted Naminé as she grabbed Roxas from behind.

"Sheesh, Nami, I was looking all over for you!" replied the blonde boy, turning around with a huge smile.

"Haha, sorry! I had to say hi to Larxene! Apparently she's here to do _someone's makeup and costume design_," explained Naminé.

Roxas didn't even hear anything that came out of her mouth. He was too focused on her soft blue eyes, that soft smile, her long blonde locks, the way her white dress hugged her in all the righ-

"Roxas? Did you hear me? Who's house is this?" questioned the blonde girl, taking small sips from her red plastic cup.

"Oh! Yeah, this is Riku's house. Sora, Riku, and I go way back," replied Roxas with a flush on his cheeks. Not only had he been thinking of Naminé naked on all fours, but he began to reminisce on his activities with younger boy.

"Oh right, he's been your neighbor for like forever right? I had no idea he knew this many people!" commented Naminé, bringing the cup back to her lips.

"Where is he? It's only right I should say hi to the owner of the house," asked the blonde girl. She was just way too much a nice girl to be at a party like this.

Roxas noted the slight pink tinge to her cheeks. 'Was Naminé getting tipsy?' thought the boy.

"Haha, maybe just a little!" jokingly replied the blonde girl, jabbing Roxas in the arm.

The blonde boy could only blush as he realized he thought aloud.

"Oh right, err, actually I think Riku's inside right now. But he'll definitely be outside in no time!" replied Roxas, nervously.

* * *

The silverette could only stare in disbelief.

He was looking into the mirror but could not recognize himself for the life of him.

Soft eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and the Destiny Preparatory girl's uniform (consisting of a nice white dress shirt, a girl's tie, and of course a plaid skirt) fitting oh so snugly against his small frame with a pair of beat up Chuck Taylors.

"Why did I let you talk me into this!" worriedly asked Riku, as Larxene finished rolling up Riku's skirt.

"You wanted my help in getting Sora's attention right? So, Larxene does a lot of work for the School's performing arts division and she's a sadist, so I put two and two together and-"

"A SADIST?!" shouted Riku, cutting Axel off.

The blonde girl had barely said anything save for her name and a sly smirk.

"Sora won't even now what hit him. I'm not gonna lie, if I hadn't fucked you earlier I wouldn't have known you were a guy!" backhandedly complimenting the silverhaired bo-, err girl.

Riku had to admit, he looked just like a girl. His girlish features, short height, and light voice didn't help either.

"I can't go downstairs like this!" shouted Riku, still staring at himself, err herself in the mirror.

Axel had motioned Larxene to leave the bathroom, with her responding with a roll of the eyes and soft "hmph."

"Look doll, Sora is going to be drunk off his ass trying to keep up with Terra's matured liver," explained the redhead as he massaged Riku's shoulders.

"Once he's all buttered up, go up to him, and make him yours!" assured the redhead.

"Since you look like a girl, he'll be all lovey dovey with you in public like he is with Kairi," finished Axel as he let go of the boy.

"Uh, where is Kairi actually? I'd assume she'd be here with everyone else…" questioned Riku, with an obvious flush on his cheeks.

"Kai? Oh hell no, she's at the Fall Orchestral meet up in Twilight Town till the weekend," replied Axel, picking his nose.

Riku's eyes lit up with a new found determination. Axel smirked.

"Here, chug this, it'll give you that extra boost of confidence or recklessness rather!" said the redhead, passing a bottle of vodka to the younger boy.

Riku cracked open the bottle and took a big gulp and swallowed, immediately exhaling.

"This smells and tastes _exactly_ like rubbing alcohol!" exclaimed the silverette, panting.

"Just don't drink it too fast, you might lose your lunch," suggested the redhead as he watched the boy chug another gulp.

'This is going to be awesome.' thought the redhead, with a smirk painted on his face.

* * *

**Riku in a school girl outfit? **

**Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter Nine : Rose Quartz

**So, I realized that I had completely abandoned the e-mail address I get updates from from. I'm so, so sorry. To anyone who's still remotely interested in this story, here's Chapter 9! **

**I recently relocated, so bear with me on the sporadic updates. I have this all done, just no idea where everything is. **

**(Chapter 10 coming soonish!)**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine : Rose Quartz**_

"You okay there, babe?" jokingly chided Axel, noticing the slowed movements of the silver haired boy.

"Y-yeah, I just.. just have never felt anything like this. I-is this real life?" slurred out Riku, who's face was noticeably pinker.

The redhead brought the vodka bottle in his hand to eye-level. He surmised the silver haired boy had taken nearly a 1/5th of an 18oz bottle.

'He's probably smashed right now. Hell, he never even had time to get tipsy' smirked Axel.

Larxene was the last to leave the room, ensuring the door was locked.

Axel turned his gaze to Riku, who was giggling to himself; his dress shirt's buttons undone, exposing the boy's slender shoulder and pink lace bra strap.

The boy's shiny pink lips gleamed in the dim light of the upstairs hallway. Axel stared at the boy's teal eyes; framed oh so delicately with just a hint of eye shadow and barely a line of eyeliner.

The silver haired boy was smiling to himself, balancing between his heels and tippy toes. Green eyes met teal briefly.

The redhead immediately averted his gaze, blushing. Riku, noticing this, loosed another giggle.

"I really look the part, huh?" questioned the silver haired boy, doing a drunken twirl whilst holding the hem of his skirt just oh so high.

Larxene smirked at the scene that had just unfolded.

'I hate to admit it, but sh-, fuck, _he_ really does look cute. All drunk and bubbly…' grimaced Axel, as he took a huge swig of the clear liquor.

"Let's go show you off!" nervously joked Axel, ushering the 'girl' down the stairs.

* * *

"Had enough yet, Sora?!" shouted Terra after defeating Sora once more in a drinking game.

Sora could only glare at familiar faces of his smiling peers surrounding Terra.

"Rema-!" cried Sora before a creeping silence befell the party. The brunette's gaze was pulled towards the stairs.

The music levels remained at a constant; the dull bass resounded through the house.

Yet, as if magically, everyone's conversations; their words and sentences, hollow flirtations, witty remarks, snide comments, all collapsed before leaving their mouths.

A bubbly, smiling sliver haired girl had just descended the stairs with Axel and Larxene.

"Dude, she's adorable!" and "Oh my glob, she's so fucking adorbz!" and "Did anyone see her come in with anyone? If not I call dibs!" and "Who is she?" rang out amongst the partygoers once the trio had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sora's mouth, his throat, suddenly felt so very dry. Terra's smug cheers died as his gaze focused on the silver haired 'girl;' both of their faces turning a shade of red darker.

The two watched as, Axel had firmly gripped onto Riku's hand, following Larxene through the sea of people into the kitchen.

'Riku' thought the two brunettes, at the same time.

* * *

Roxas and Naminé had made their way back into the house via the sliding door in the kitchen.

The blonde boy was absentmindedly filling his cup up with jungle juice when Naminé gasped.

Roxas looked up to meet Axel, Larxene, and-

"Ri-!" exclaimed Roxas before the redhead quickly latched his hands over his mouth.

"Hey there, Nams! This is _Rikku_, Riku's younger sister!" hastily explained Axel.

"She's like a doll. So pretty…" slurred a tipsy Naminé, her hands stroking the silver haired 'girl's' hair.

Riku, well, Riku, being drunk didn't mind at all; 'she' was all smiles, waving hello to the people that nudged past her and made eye contact.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, he couldn't believe the same teal eyes and long lashes he was staring into.

'Yeah, she's cute as fuck,' thought the blonde boy, taking a sip of his alcohol.

"Right? I'm glad we can all agree!" slurred the blonde girl.

The silver haired girl getting 'uncharacteristically' bashful; breaking eye contact with the blonde boy.

Roxas had almost choked; once again having thought aloud.

"Let's go find Sora, shall we?" suggested Axel, as he began to sift through the walls of people.

* * *

Riku's head immediately perked up, a smile began to eat at the edges of her pink lips. Roxas could only glare at the detail.

The blonde boy's right hand shot forward, turning Axel around; his left intertwining with _Rikku's_ right.

"Hey, Rikku and I need to talk about, err, Riku. We'll be back," said Roxas, already heading outside.

Axel noted the look in his friend's eyes. It was the kind of serious look he'd only see the blonde get whenever Naminé's name was uttered.

Roxas had lead the boy past the party people in the backyard, right through the bush fence that separated the yards of the neighboring houses.

The party music was but a dull hum in the background. The silver haired boy could only follow along in his inebriated state; giggling along for the ride.

Roxas had grabbed the boy by the shoulders, forcibly shoving Riku into one of the neighbor's sheds.

The blonde immediately attacked the silver haired boy's lips with his own, pushing, sucking, biting.

Riku was caught off guard; allowing Roxas' tongue to slither into his tiny mouth.

Roxas felt two small hands pushing feebly at his chest.

The blonde pulled back, panting. Roxas stared at the silver haired 'girl' in front of him. Riku, too, was out of breath, managing to pant and giggle at the same time.

'Her' pale skin glowing in the moonlight, 'her' drunken flush causing 'her' cheeks to glow, 'her' mischievous, inebriated, grin.

The 'girl' had leaned back against the shed, allowing 'herself' to slide down the wall.

"Am I really that much cuter dressed like a girl?" asked Riku before breaking out into laughter.

"Y-you look amazing. Cuter than most girls I've ever seen," replied a flushed Roxas, staring off towards the sound of the party, avoiding the silver haired 'girl's' gaze.

The blonde relented, glancing back in the 'girl's' direction. The silver haired 'girl' blushed even harder.

"You think Sora will like it?" slurred Riku, again breaking into a drunken laughter fit. However, the blonde could see a deep sadness within those teal pools at the end of 'her' comment.

Roxas couldn't take it anymore.

In the middle of Rikku's laughter, the blonde had wrapped his hand around one of her arms, pulling 'her' up and turning 'her' around.

The silver haired 'girl' was now using his hands to push himself off of the shed. Roxas wrapped his hands around 'her' waist, inhaling the scent of 'her' perfume and shampoo.

The blonde boy expertly unbuckled his belt and jeans as he reached under Riku's skirt all the while delivering kisses to the nape of 'her' neck.

Roxas quickly slid his fingers into Riku's mouth, gently working it along his tongue. The blonde then pulled the 'girl's' pink lace panties to one side, slowly sliding in one lubricated digit.

Riku let out a low groan and a gasp; the dull sound of the music from his house bringing him out of his reverie.

"R-Roxas, n-not here," panted the silver haired 'girl'.

Roxas pulled the 'girl's' head to one side, making sure he was directly within earshot.

"You don't need him," stoically commented the boy as he slid in another digit, scissoring slowly against the taut ring of muscle.

The silver haired 'girl' let out squeak, before resorting to use both of her hands to clasp over her mouth.

Roxas quickly thrust his two digits in, angling them to hit Riku's magic bundle of nerves; the silver haired 'girl's' knees buckling in response.

The blonde boy maneuvered Riku's head so they could lock lips.

Roxas pressed the tip of his throbbing member to the silver haired 'girl's' weeping entrance; the fabric of the pulled-aside panties rubbed against his member teasingly.

The blonde slid his tongue into Riku's mouth at the same moment he slid his member into the 'girl's' taut hole.

The silver haired 'girl' moaned into the kiss; Roxas feeling the 'girl' tremble in his arms as he continues to go deeper.

The blonde boy began to pull out slowly, only to return with enough force to gently send the silver haired 'girl's' head to gently tap against the wooden shed walls.

Riku's entire body was feeling like jelly from all the liquor; every time Roxas put it in him, he could swear he was floating.

Roxas' and Riku's kisses got more heated, more ravenous; the two thrusting against each other, not missing a beat.

The blonde boy thrust in hard, staying motionless in order to explore the silver haired 'girl's' mouth.

Riku stood there, hands raggedly resting upon the side of 'her' neighbor's shed, with Roxas so deep inside her.

The blonde and the silver haired 'girl' locked eyes. Both panting, gasping. Roxas winced slightly, feeling Riku's wet tightness coiling around him. The blonde threw his head back, just savoring the feeling of the silver haired 'girl's' body.

The silver haired 'girl' tried to thrust back and forth in efforts to get the blonde started again. However, Roxas held 'her' waist in place, teasing 'her.'

"P-please…" pleaded Riku, staring at Roxas with watery eyes.

Roxas responded with a smirk and drew out slowly; even slower than before.

Once the tip was about to leave it's sheathe, Roxas slammed back in. The thrust causing the silver haired 'girl's' eyes to roll to the back of 'her' head; strings of drool shot everywhere.

Slow withdrawal, hard thrust, kiss, repeat. Riku began to drool words, Roxas could only grin to himself; content with the look on Riku's face he's caused.

"I'm going to cum inside you," rasped the blonde as he nibbled on Riku's ear.

The silver haired 'girl' didn't respond, only gasping.

"Then we're going to walk back into the party, holding hands," explained Roxas as he slowed his thrusts even further.

"You're going to walk around, being so fucking cute, with my cum dripping out of you, out and all over your panties.

"You got that?" questioned Roxas, as he leaned back, lifting the 'girl' off the ground, still inside of 'her.'

Riku instinctively clasped both 'her' hands over 'her' mouth again and gave a weak nod.

Roxas thrust hard, pulling down on the 'girl's' lithe wrists, milking himself entirely inside of 'her.'

Riku slid off, face forward. 'Her' cheek completely flush against the grass, drooling with half-lidded eyes, ass arched out, dripping with hot juices. 'Her' pink panties around 'her' left ankle like and oversized anklet.

Roxas helped 'her' up onto her knees, only to slide his still throbbing member into 'her' mouth.

"You've always got to clean up after a mess," joked the blonde. Riku began to absentmindedly slurp lewdly on Roxas' member.

The blonde loosed a sigh of relief.

"Well, well then. Who goes next?" interrupted Axel, standing by the bushes, accompanied by a very angry looking Sora, and a very excited looking Terra.

* * *

**Only 3 more chapters! Sorry for the wait! R&R!**


	10. Chapter Ten : Drunk In Love

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 10. I dunno, personally I kind of like this one the most.**

**With this, the story is going to enter the last two chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten : Drunk In Love**_

Sora was fuming. Axel immediately picked up on the younger brunette's mood and immediately killed the smirk once dressing his face.

Terra's once excited mood grew grim; he had just picked up on all the details: Roxas and Riku glowing in sweat, the silver haired boy's panties were around his legs.

'I can't even think they're my _little _brothers anymore,' thought the older brunette.

Terra glanced at Riku again, 'they've been treating this kid like a _sex toy_!' He noticed the silver haired boy shuffling to pull up his panties; his face flushed.

The older brunette felt himself sweating; his mouth suddenly feeling dry. The silver haired boy's appearance awoke something _dark_ within the man.

"You little-," growled Sora as he began to storm towards Roxas and Riku. His movements were harsh; his leather shoes callously stomping through the grass., fists balled.

"Little what, Sora?!" shouted Roxas as he angrily tread to meet his brother.

Riku sat up against the wooden shed, eyes focused on the two boys. The two brothers immediately swung for each other, but both just barely dodging in time.

Before the brothers could ready another swing, a black blur appeared near the combating duo. It was Terra, holding his younger brother's wrists with an iron grip.

"You two are old enough to _whore_ out the kid next door, who basically grew up with you, but still resort to such childish _bullshit!_" shouted Terra; the other four teens visibly trembling.

Terra's eyes looked past his two brothers and rested upon Riku. Their eyes met; the silver haired boy feeling an uneasiness spreading through him. The older brunette then fixed his gaze at the ground, not staring at anything in particular; merely trying to hide the glee in his eyes.

The older brunette shoved Sora into Axel's direction.

"Axel! Take Sora for a walk," shouted Terra.

"What am I? A fucking do-" angrily commented Sora before being cut off by Terra's glare.

"Now."

Axel could only nod meekly as he hurried Sora through set of bushes into another yard.

The older brunette released Roxas' wrist, leaving a visible redness.

"Roxas, go inside and make sure the house is still in one piece," commanded Terra, eyes full of calm anger.

The blonde began to massage his sore wrist and glared at his older brother. Their eyes never met.

"What about Riku?" questioned Roxas, hesitantly yet defiantly all at the same time.

"I'm taking him to mom and dad's house to get cleaned up; you know the house you and Sora are freeloading out of at the moment?" snidely responded Terra, pointing to the house next to Riku's.

Roxas never broke his stern stare upon his older brother, but relented and headed through the bushes towards Riku's house.

'All according to plan (_keikaku_)!' mentally shouted Terra, trying to stop his cheek muscles from breaking into a dark grin.

The older brunette slowly walked up to the silver haired boy resting upon the shed.

Riku, still being drunk, didn't notice the man's presence until his shadow descended upon him.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up," cooed Terra, as he lifted the boy up bridal style.

* * *

The bathtub in the master bedroom was running. Warm water was slowly pouring into the large hot tub sized bathtub, the scent of lavender coming from the foaming bubbles. The two males inside were in the middle of a discussion.

The silver haired boy was just about naked, attempting to get into the bath, however, the brunette had a different idea.

"N-no, it's like I-I said, I've only done _it_ with S-Sora, Roxas, a-and Axel," hesitantly responded Riku, trying to cover his eyes and his body at the same time.

The all white bathroom tile set appeared frosted over from the steam.

"I see," responded Terra, who was now shirtless and undressing. The silver haired boy flushing at the sight of the well defined muscles and his long mane of hair.

"B-but why are _you_ undressing?" questioned Riku.

"It's to help you _thoroughly _clean yourself," whispered Terra, directly into the tiny boy's ear, as he unbent himself removing his pants.

"I-I don't k-know if you should. I can clean up myself, t-thank you though!" stammered Riku, trying to gently push Terra out of the bathroom.

The brunette looked down upon Riku, not saying a word; they locked eyes.

Terra had to bend down again just to get to the boy's ear level.

"Look. My brothers and Axel, they're _boys_," growled the man.

"I-I know, but-" started Riku but was hushed by Terra.

"You're still a boy. You boys probably don't even have a clue on _how to do it right_. I'm still talking about cleaning yourself, of course," whispered Terra.

The older male burst out into a chuckle and began to ruffle the boy's hair.

Riku could only blush furiously and pout.

Terra lowered himself into the bath and sat at the opposite side. Riku could only stare at the rising steam and the bubbles slowly pop.

"I'm not going to bite, sheesh," explained Terra as he began to lean back and close his eyes.

Riku gingerly lowered himself into the bubbly, warm water; his muscles relaxing instantly.

* * *

The duo had been in the hot tub for a mere ten minutes, silently.

The silver haired boy flushed even harder; he began to feel Roxas' fluids flow out of him.

Riku immediately shuffled in his seat, making sure there where enough bubbles covering his next course of action. He glanced in Terra's direction, the man seemingly in deep thought staring at the ceiling.

The boy began to finger himself, slowly, in order to clean out the reminder of his earlier activities. The silver haired boy's face getting redder as he slid a single digit into his still slick cavern.

He began to look down into the water, trying to get a visual on his own ministrations. He felt himself loose a moan and immediately tried to cover his mouth, but to no avail – Terra's hand on firmly gripped onto the wrist of his free hand.

Teal eyes met the all too familiar blue eyes Terra and his brothers shared.

Riku swallowed the nothingness in his throat and trembled.

"Like I said, I'm here to _help," _cooed the brunette, swatting the boy's hands away from himself.

"N-No I'm just trying to clean myself!" protested Riku, trying to push the well muscled man away.

Terra seized the boy's wrists and held them above his head, actually lifting the boy slightly out of the water. The brunette couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched the lather and bubbles slowly drip down the boy's lithe body.

Terra then planted the boy on the edge of the tub.

"No funny business here! Just cleaning," smiled Terra as he slid his long tanned middle finger inside of the boy oh so slowly. The man merely moved his finger gently into one direction, causing the boy to instantly cum; his semi-erect member spurting cum into the warm waters below.

Riku felt himself tremble as he felt each knuckle move past his puckered ring one by one. Terra then gently withdrew it, thrust back in softly, and continued to maneuver in and out; thoroughly cleaning the boy.

"Look down," commanded Terra, the silver haired boy looking at the man's finger slid out of him, covered in Roxas' cum.

Riku immediately darted his eyes away, only to have his lips captured by Terra.

Terra's lips were so commanding, fluid. The boy had never experienced an _experienced_ kiss. The man had begun to thrust his digit back into the boy.

Riku had gasped, allowing the older male's tongue to invade his tiny mouth.

Just before the boy could maneuver his tongue to meet the invader, the brunette pulled back, planting a softer kiss onto Riku's lips.

The silver haired boy immediately blushed and looked down in confusion.

"Like I said, those boys are just that. Boys. You've probably never experienced lovemaking, the slow act of learning to love your body and your lover's body," explained the man, capturing the boy's lips in another soft, chaste kiss.

"Sex isn't just a brutal frenzy of touching, grabbing, and thrusting, Riku," explained Terra as he planted kisses down the boy's neck and shoulder. Riku's head was swimming.

'Terra is just so _good_ at kissing,' thought the boy, awkwardly grinning to himself.

The brunette smirked, noting the absent look and flushed red across Riku's face.

The older gentleman turned off the bath faucets and set the tub to drain. He hoisted the small boy out of the tub and dried him off, continuing to carry the boy back into the master bedroom, bridal style.

The two sat on the king size bed in the middle of the three siblings' parents' room.

The younger boy's legs straddled Terra's tanned muscled legs; their hard cocks brushing against each other as they exchanged slow, wet kisses. Terra's large member was gently pressing against the tiny boy's stomach, occasionally grazing his belly button.

Riku blushed hard thinking about it, Terra was _easily_ the biggest he'd ever seen so far.

The two broke for air; Riku resting his head on Terra's shoulder, panting.

The older man wrapped his arms tightly around the boy; his left hand resting on the back of the boy's neck, stroking it gently.

"Now, Riku, I want you to know that I do not have feelings for you whatsoever. I am merely teaching you the difference between _mindless_ fucking and the art of lovemaking," explained the brunette, seriousness painted in his blue eyes.

Riku nodded firmly.

"Lovemaking is about exploring your lover, being there for your lover," crooned Terra.

Terra gently grabbed Riku's chin, maneuvering for another kiss, his free hand snaking to grab the boy's throbbing member. His thumb dancing roughly against around the tip.

The brunette felt the boy jump, but immediately hushed him with a kiss. He began to stroke Riku long and slow, making sure to use the boy's pre-cum as a soft lubricant. The boy was going limp in his arms, Terra feeling Riku's weight slowly pressing against him.

Terra slid his tongue past Riku's lips, savoring every soft detail in the boy's unresisting mouth. The boy came hard, shuddering as his cock was milked all over himself and Terra's still stroking hand.

Tears began to slowly fall from Riku's eyes as he consciously kissed back as he came.

"Did you like that?" crooned the brunette, sliding his cum covered fingers into Riku's mouth, feeling the boy's tongue lazily lap up the seed. The boy nodded, his eyes meeting Terra's gaze.

Terra leaned forward with another kiss, gently pressing the boy onto his back.

He tasted the boy's cum with his skilled pink organ. Terra moved down, gently but forcibly spreading the boy's legs, causing Riku's hands to shoot out as makeshift censors.

"W-wait," pleaded Riku, only to have Terra kiss his hands, dismiss them, and begin kissing his thighs.

The older man gently planted kisses on Riku's exposed entrance, lapping at it. In return, the silver haired boy began to tremble and moan softly. Terra then pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, invading the boy with his pink appendage.

"Hnnghn…yaa..s-stop, I-I-I've ne-" moaned out Riku as he came again, hard, all over his stomach and face. Terra immediately darted back up to the boy to capture his lips in another soft kiss. Riku could only blush and attempt to hide the glow on his cheeks with his hands.

"Don't hide your face, you're adorable Riku. As a boy or a girl," stated Terra, as he captured the boy's lips in a deep kiss; his hand snaking behind the smaller boy's head.

Terra scooped the remnants of Riku's seed off of the boy's face and belly and began to stroke himself slowly. The brunette spat on his member, his hand's motions becoming more fluid. The two locked eyes. Riku's eyes were hazy and teary, but he was smiling with a pink flush on his face. Terra positioned his slick cock next to Riku's dripping entrance.

The boy's eyelids lowered as he smiled; he nodded to Terra.

Terra pressed his hard glistening tip against the slick puckered ring as he planted a soft kiss upon Riku's lips. Terra pressed his throbbing tip through the slick ring of muscle as he slid his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Terra was fully sheathed inside of the boy, feeling that exquisite tight heat around his member. Riku's eyes were rolling upward, cumming again, shooting streams of cum absentmindedly as he felt the older man fill him up completely.

The brunette's right hand found the boy's and they immediately intertwined fingers.

The brunette wrapped his free arm around the boy, placing them back into their original sitting position. He gently grabbed the boy's shoulder, maneuvering so they were face-to-face.

Riku could only blush and look away; ashamed of how his face might've looked while he's busy cumming. Terra, grabbed the boy's chin, and captured his lips in a slow, wet kiss. The silver haired boy began to drool into the kiss, at it began to drip down his chin and neck.

The boy was still trembling, the slightest movement in any direction sent a throb from Terra's huge member throughout the boy's insides; namely his magic bundle of nerves of the prostate.

"Ride me," cooed Terra, as he brushed some stray locks out of Riku's face. The silver haired boy had leaned back, using his free hand to steady himself on Terra's shoulder; the two never broke their interlocked fingers on their other hands.

The young boy nodded and began to slowly lift himself up, feeling the length, girth, and hardness of Terra's throbbing manhood inside him.

"Haaaa..o-o-oh…" moaned the boy as he lowered himself onto the thick cock, trembling even more. Riku began to sweat, his body still warm from the bath, now even harder after his endeavors with Terra.

After another few shaky motions, Riku finally set a slow and steady pace. The boy was panting, but absolutely beaming in Terra's direction. The brunette rewarded the boy with a kiss on the forehead.

"Hold onto me," whispered Terra. The boy leaned his head onto the man's firm shoulder and closed his eyes.

The brunette leaned back slightly, his free hand bracing the small of the boy's back. He began to thrust upward to meet Riku's downward thrusts. The same speed and hardness; Terra matched it.

"Mmm! O-oh…harder, p-please!" moaned Riku, as Terra obliged with his hips. Riku's tiny hand gripping onto Terra's harder. The brunette thrust harder, yet slower.

"M-more!" demanded the boy, as his hips grew weak, his pace becoming slurred.

Terra rewarded the boy with hard thrusts, entangling his lips with Riku's once more.

"I-I-I'm go-going to c-cum-cum again," rasped Riku, as he steadied himself, locking eyes with Terra.

"Go ahead, _cum_," crooned the brunette as he captured the boy's lips once more, they broke the lip lock to rest their foreheads against each others'.

The boy tightened up his muscles, sending Terra close to the edge. The brunette smiled to himself.

"I'm just about there too," whispered Terra, planting soft kisses along Riku's neck.

"C-can we c-cum together?" meekly questioned the boy, causing Terra to blush earnestly for the first time in a long time.

Terra could only respond with a curt nod. Riku smiled. The brunette began to thrust slow and deep, feeling the entirety of the tightness that is Riku's about-to-cum cavern.

The brunette was so focused when the silver haired boy broke his attention again.

"C-can, w-we kiss while we cum, too?" questioned the boy again, only to be rewarded with a beautiful smile from the brunette.

The pair leaned in and kissed, Terra thrust deeply, unloading as he felt Riku's seed splash against his abs. The pair continued to kiss each other, soft, heavy, wet, innocent, all kinds of it.

The two were still holding hands.

"Do you get it? That's how sex _should_ be. But I mean at the rate you're going, you're playing right into Sora's hands." questioned Terra, in between pants, as he broke their handhold. The brunette slowly pulled out his still erect cock and began to stand on the bed. Terra grabbing the boy's shoulder to steady himself.

Riku felt Terra's hot cum inside of him.

"Don't forget, this was just for lovemaking's sake," as Terra ruffled the boy's hair.

"Now, I'm going to _fuck_ you like the little _slut you are,"_ growled Terra.

Riku cried and nodded. Something inside of the boy broke.

Terra took his cum glistening, rock hard cock and let it rest upon the boy's face.

He nudged the tip past the boy's unresisting lips and sighed as the boy began to suckle gently.

"You should just stick to getting fucked by me," cooed Terra as he felt himself being brought to another orgasm.

He stood with his arms crossed as Riku still worked his tiny throat back and forth to bring Terra's hard length to another climax.

"Admit it, that was the sweetest, best sex you've ever had," demanded Terra, allowing the back of one of his hands caress Riku's cheek, feeling his own manhood through the boy's taut face.

Terra sighed as he came, catching the tiny boy off guard. Riku began to swallow but slowly leaned his open-but-still-catching mouth off of the thick cock. The brunette only smiled as he saw his glistening tip shooting thick ribbon after ribbon of milky white glaze into the tiny boy's mouth.

"Wait. I want you to close your mouth and taste it," demanded Terra, eliciting a hesitant nod from the boy. Riku obliged and closed his mouth and began to swirl his tongue through the thick load in his mouth.

The brunette had propped up some pillows against the headboard, pressing the boy's back into it.

"Now just relax and get used to my taste," crooned Terra directly into Riku's ear, as he positioned his still erect member by the boy's dripping entrance.

"Don't spill a single drop," added Terra, with a smile.

Riku noticed what was going on too late, he quickly covered his mouth with both hands as he felt the man's huge girth stretch him out once more.

"Keep lapping at it in your mouth," whispered the man, inhaling the deep scent off of Riku's sweaty hair.

The boy nodded, as he continued to taste the still hot, thick glaze in his mouth as he felt the older man thrust in and out. Slow and hard.

Riku's eyes once again began to roll into the back of his head, but Terra grabbed his face in one hand to keep him focused.

"If you get to carried away, you might spill," reminded the older man as he kissed the boy's forehead again. The boy nodded and smiled, although it was covered by his hands.

Terra picked up his pace once more, thrusting so hard he made the smaller boy's head shake at a bullet pace. Riku had already cum again, all over Terra's rock hard body and the bedsheets below.

Terra pulled out, quickly gripping just below the tip of his throbbing cock.

"Open," commanded Riku, as the boy opened his mouth, strings of cum connecting the boy's upper and bottom lips.

Terra sighed as he loosed another thick load, this one oozing out the tip slowly adding to the boy's already full mouth.

"Now, keep your mouth open and let me see you taste it," cooed the brunette, looking down at the boy.

Terra felt his cock harden as he saw the boy's tiny tongue swimming in the pool of cum that was the boy's mouth.

The brunette smiled to himself softly and nodded at the boy. Riku gulped down and felt the thick syrupy warmth travel down his esophagus and coat his stomach.

Terra immediately leaned down and capture the boy in another deep kiss, the boy completely motionless, breathing slightly harder than usual.

* * *

**In BBS (and KH in general, I suppose), I enjoyed Terra's descent into darkness against Xehanort. Physical, dominant, brash against cool, cunning, and sinister. I tried to capture the amalgamation of Xehanort/Ansem/Xemnas's qualities combined with Terra's own with in a sexual way. **

**R&R!**


End file.
